A Dragon is a Demigods Best Friend
by MissAntelope
Summary: A sequel to my other story. Percy and Annabeth's children go on yet another quest to find the dragon, Peleus who protects the golden fleece. He goes missing and leaves the camp vulnerable for attack.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my new story! If you haven't read my other story, Camp Half-Blood the 2****nd**** Generation, you need to because I have made up characters from there. I suggest you read it before this one. This story is about Percy and Annabeth's children (as presented in the story I mentioned earlier) and their second summer at Camp. Enjoy!**

Charles POV:

Today was the last day of school. The end of my Junior year. Now I am a senior. Silena and I are going to camp tomorrow.

I pulled up to the elementary school to pick up Bianca. Mom had bought me a car for my birthday last October and now it is my job to help cart around my little sisters.

Silena reached out and opened the door. I pulled the key out of the ignition and got out too. The children were running out of the school like a flood had swept them out of double doors. I stood at the crosswalk waiting for Bianca to come out.

I saw her wave to one of her friends who left to get on the bus. Bianca skipped over to us with her pink and purple backpack bouncing up and down.

"Bianca!" She looked at me and smiled, rushing into my arms. We walked to the car and I unlocked the door. My sisters climbed in the back and we started off towards home.

"Do you have to go?" Bianca squeaked from the backseat. My heart melted at the sad sound of her voice.

"Yea. We don't want to leave, but remember what Mom and Dad said?" Bianca nodded as I took a left turn into our driveway. "When they come to camp every other weekend, Mom and Dad are going to bring you up so we can say hello." Bianca smiled and we got out of the car once I parked it.

I ran inside and smelled the blue chocolate chip cookies Mom had cooking in the oven. She always bakes blue cookies. It's a thing of Dad's. Grandma Sally makes blue everything.

I held the door open for Silena and Bianca and grabbed the keys from my pocket to double check that it is locked. The headlights flashed and I grabbed two cookies from Mom's platter. I gave her a cheesy grin and ran upstairs.

"Where are you going, Charles?" Mom yelled up to the second story.

"Email!" I could tell Silena was rolling her eyes and Bianca was reaching for another cookie. She loves them, almost as much as me. I threw my backpack on my bed, noticing the large empty suitcase laying on the floor.

My swivel chair spun as I flopped down in it. I opened my laptop and pressed the power button. My knuckles rapped on the desk making a sound that echoed down the hall. I was annoyed with the slowness even though my parents got me a really new one. As soon as the my email loaded up, I went to my inbox only to see two new message. And it was from the people I wanted to hear. James Sampson and Eliza Bliss.

Since we aren't allowed to have cell phones, my friends and I keep in touch with email. I have been emailing them everyday and sent photos and have seen lots of their pictures. Almost every email my friends and I send have a picture, whether it is recent or old. I opened the email from James and read it.

It said that his mother had come down from Chicago and treated him out to a new Mexican restaurant and the movies. There are lots more campers at Camp Half-Blood Hill and he is really excited to see Silena and me. Attached to the message was a photo of James and his girlfriend, Emily. He has blonde hair just like mine and sparkling blue eyes. The son of Apollo had his arm around Emily, daughter of Aphrodite, who was stunningly gorgeous. They were on the beach behind camp and were making silly faces at them.

The next message was from Eliza, daughter of Demeter, and a really good friend of mine. I met her last year at the end of camp. We spent the last week of camp together and found out that we really enjoyed each others company. We swore we would trade emails every second of the day. I never really had a best friend that I clicked with, but if I did, I could call her the best friend.

I read her email twice. She told me that it was her last day in San Diego with her Dad. That is where she lives when she is not a camp. This email had a picture attached. It was her and her Dad in their house.

It was a beach house and was filled with potted plants. Blossoming flowers. Ivy vines wrapping themselves around the light fixtures. Small trees grew in the corners next to the fish tank with live plants waving with the current of the filter. Being the man who fell in love with Demeter, and the daughter of the goddess, they were crazy about plants.

Her Dad was a short man who sat on a couch next to her. Eliza had her sandy blonde hair up in a ponytail with one wisp that ran down the left side of her angelic face. Her smile was shining and her blue eyes shone from the incoming light in the windows. She had her legs crossed and her arm on her father's knee.

I smiled to see her happiness. I stared at her for the longest time until I heard Silena open the door to my room. I quickly opened up a new email and made it look like I wasn't staring at Eliza. Silena jumped on my bed and watch me type on my computer.

"Flirting with Eliza again?" She snickered.

"Shut it." I sent an email to Eliza that told her about my last day at school. I was really excited to see her at Camp. I browsed through my photos and found one of me and my sisters sitting on the lawn. Bianca was making a grass angel. A snow angel but there isn't any snow. Silena was sitting on her side and was making a funny face with me. The whole time I did this, Silena was blabbing about Tyler's emails.

"Ok, enough, out of my room. We are leaving for camp tomorrow. Do you have everything packed?" She sighed and dragged her feet out to go pack. I did too. I put my suitcase on top of my bed and flung my clothes in. Once I was done, I zipped up my bag and lugged it downstairs.

"Dinner's ready." Mom hollered throughout the house. Silena was right after me with her luggage. We sat down at the table. Pasta and garlic bread. Then blue cookies for desert. We sat at the table, where one year ago, the Greek world opened itself up to us. Mom talked with us about school and camp and all that stuff.

After dinner, Dad and I fought in the backyard. Despite his injuries from last year, he was up and moving a week after we saved him. I guess that is what the hero of Olympus does, get right back on the horse. His black hair whipped with every move he made and his sea green eyes were intense as she took me down, yet again.

Then we watched a movie and fell asleep. We woke up early the next morning and got our stuff in the car. Mom and Dad would be driving us so I didn't leave my car at camp. It took 30 minutes to get there but as soon as I saw the tree with the golden fleece hanging in the pine tree. I jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped moving. Dad popped the trunk and I took out my bags as soon as I could. Silena was right after me.

Tyler had come to camp a week early and was now bounding down the hill to see her. She wrapped her arms around him and he did too. Tyler Lance is the son of Hermes and lives in Pennsylvania with his mother. So far, he seems nice but Dad gave me a questioning look when he saw this passionate actions given between Silena and Tyler. I rolled my eyes and Dad gave Tyler the evil eye.

"Well, this is were we say goodbye." Mom said sadly. She gave us both a hug and so did Dad. Mom brushed our hair behind our ears. Mine was short so it didn't work well but she always tried. Dad hugged us both too and then whispered in my ear. "Keep an eye out on that… kid." He pointed at Tyler and then we walked up the hill.

All of a sudden Silena was attacked from behind. She stumbled but regained her balance. Bianca was hugging her leg and she crouched down to hold Bianca. I picked her up and said goodbye. Then she scrambled back to Mom and Dad who were by the car waving.

I smiled and continued back up the hill. Once I could see over the crest of the hill, I saw so many people practicing techniques. The sea of orange was moving and growing with even more incoming campers. We passed by Thalia's tree and I saw the dragon named Peleus wrapped around the tree.

Silena and I walked through camp to reach Cabin three. We got lots of pats on the backs and "Hey! Nice to see you again!" We walked by Chiron and he waved at us, acknowledging that we were here. Silena and I pushed open the door to the Poseidon cabin and looked inside.

It was exactly like we left it last year. Dad's bed was made by Mom and she made us make our beds. We used the same bunks as last time. Mine was closest to the door and Silena's bunk was next to mine, our headboards touching. I put my trunk underneath my bed and Silena did the same.

The door knocked. I opened it and I saw James and Emily hand in hand waiting on the porch.

"James!" Silena hugged him and I patted him on the back.

"Emily, how are you?" She brushed a piece of hair our of her eyes and said that she was better than ever. James told me about the year at camp and Emily told us about her parents and her year in Seattle because that is where she lives during the school year.

"Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen Eliza?" I asked. Silena snickered and James laughed.

"I saw her just a few minutes ago. I think she is sitting on the porch of the Demeter cabin." Emily said. "She has been waiting for you" Emily dipped her knees and cocked her head to the side, making kissing noises.

"Funny." Everyone laughed. "I will see you during dinner guys" I walked away, toward the Demeter cabin. It was green for their obsession with plants.

I saw her sitting with her elbows on her knees and her hair falling over her shoulders. Everything she wore was green. Other than her orange camp shirt, she had green sneakers and a bracelet that said "Recycle". Her green flower earrings were quite small. It has been so long and I was so excited to see her. Her best friend, Bethany was sitting with her. Bethany is a nymph whose spirit lives in a maple tree only a few feet away from the Demeter cabin.

"Eliza!" She looked up, her blue and beautiful eyes full of excitement. She jumped off the steps and rushed into an embrace. The moment she touched me, I remembered the last time I had seen her. I was saying goodbye. The last week or two of camp last year, I spent every waking minute with her. Eliza is my best friend and I when I held her, it the best feeling I had in the longest time.

I held her and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. I pulled her away and looked at her eyes.

"Well hey there stranger." She said with her soft voice. I laughed and she did too, bowing her head.

"It's good to see you again." I said. "I like to see you." Eliza arched her eyebrows

"I mean, not electronically, or through a picture. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do" She said reluctantly. "Its nice to hear your voice again."

**A/N: Yeah! This is SO long. Enjoy! Remember, if this doesn't make any sense, read my other story. Camp Half-Blood the 2****nd**** Generation. It has lots the same characters. Read and Review please! I love to hear feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, I am so tired but I have been trying to get to the computer all day, and I wasn't able. I finally got here! Happy Easter everybody.**

Charles POV:

Eliza and I walked to the dinner pavilion, just by ourselves. We were kind of late because when I walked there, everybody was there, eating from their plates. Silena sat at the Poseidon table with her food. Eliza shoved me as we separated ways.

"See you soon." She walked away to her table where her one brother sat sulking among the many nymphs who were eating berries and drinking water.

"Finally you're here." Silena emphasized "finally". She forked around some peas and hid them in her mounds of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, I was catching up with Eliza."

"I would mock you, but I have been catching up with Tyler" I groaned. Someday, I was going to kick that kids ass all around camp. Silena said that they weren't dating but I could tell they were flirting a lot.

Since I was late, I was the only one in line to sacrifice a portion of the meal to the gods. I stood in front of the campfire and didn't know who to thank. Poseidon? Athena?

Then I thought of it. _Poseidon, thank you for um… giving me the power to breath under water. _After experimenting this year, we found out that this trait had passed onto all of his grandchildren. _Athena, thank you for my intelligence_. Silena, Bianca, and I are very smart. Bianca learns things early, I have kept straight A's, and Silena is a perfectionist.

I started to dump a fluffy roll into the fire when I thought about another Goddess to thank. _Demeter… Thanks um… fo-_

"What did you wish for?" I jumped in the air and spun around. Eliza was right in my face with her grin a mile wide and her eyes big and eyebrows bouncing up and down on her forehead. She laughed and closed her eyes. I smiled and threw the roll into the fire. I leaned in to her ear.

"Nice one, Eliza. Scared me halfway to the underworld." She smiled and continued to say her thanks to the Gods. I sat down to eat with Silena.

I shoved some buttery mashed potatoes in my mouth and watched Eliza sit down at the Demeter table. She smiled and laughed with Bethany and her other friends. Eliza poked her brother and he made her happy with a chortle but then began sulking with the green nymphs sitting around him. I think his name was Daniel or David… Daniel, that's right.

I finished dinner and we were excused back to our cabins to prepare for campfire. Even in the summer, nights get cold. I shrugged into a hoodie and waited for Silena to fix her hair and jacket.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, coming right now." Silena emerged from the cabin and we made our way out to colorful flames that licked the pine tree's limbs. I took a seat with James and Emily who were snuggling together. Silena went to sit with Tyler who were laughing and singing along with everybody.

Everybody was here. I was searching the crowd for Eliza. I was feeling like a loner, sitting here with only James and Emily, who were to busy holding hands and kissing.

Someone sat down in a hurry next to me and I started to refuse the seat, hoping Eliza would come soon to kick them out, but I looked over. The warm glow from the fire brightened up the face of just the person I wanted to see.

Eliza grabbed my wrist and put it on her knee. I stopped singing the song one of the cabin councilors were leading. Butterflies whirled in my stomach and I saw her wrap around a small green bracelet on my arm. She tied it in a tight knot and twisted it around for me to see the front. It said "Recycle!" Eliza had a similar one. It was made out of a light and dark green embroidery floss. Eliza told me that she made these for her friends and family.

"Thank y-" I didn't get to finish because Eliza grabbed my hand, stood, and lifted it in the air, high above our heads. She started to scream and cheer. Campfire was over, and we ended with one of the best songs. People started yawning and filing back into their cabin.

"Sorry I was late." I looked at her in disbelief.

"You're fine." She squeezed my hand and pulled me out of the arena of campers. We walked back to the Demeter cabin and she told me about what camp would be like. We reached the cabin and I let her walk up the stairs. She opened the door and turned to say goodnight to me. I smiled but then her face turned to worry. I scrunched my eyebrows and turned around to where she was looking at.

A boy about my age, followed by two others, a boy and a girl, came strolling towards the me. I put my hands straight on by my sides. The boy in the front had dark brown hair and beefy arms. The demigods brining up the rear.

"Hey, heard you were back at camp. Just thought I would say hello." I clenched my fists. The boy who spoke was the front boy. "My name is Ed, son of Ares. This is my brother and sister, Alex," The other grunted. "and Savannah." Eliza took her place next to me, our arms touching.

"What do you want, Ed." Eliza said his name distastefully. I gritted my teeth.

"Just going to show your boy the ropes, Plant Girl." Eliza frowned and I took a step forward. I tried to speak bravely but it came out more as a squeak.

"What ropes?" He, Alex, and Savannah laughed at my supposed stupidity.

"This one."

He lunged at me and landed a punch square on my jaw. It stung and he came back for another one. I ducked and he was sent straight to the ground. Savannah decked one at me but I blocked it and took her down with one sweep of my leg. Alex tried to get me but I stopped him.

Then, from the ground, Ed kicked my knee causing me to buckle. I hit my head on the porch and felt something wet seep down onto my forehead.

"See you around, Washington." Ed hollered as he helped us his sister and made his way back to the Ares cabin.

"What's that supposed to mean, asshole?" He turned around and started running but Alex held him back. He sneered his teeth.

"You are only a quarter special." Eliza knelt next to me where I was laying down on the grass. She had some water from her gardening supplies inside and was washing out the cut on my forehead. Apparently, Daniel, her brother had a glass of ice water and she stole the ice and put it on my cheek. I spit out blood and felt my lip with my tongue. He had cut it with his fist.

"Thanks" I muttered. "Who-Quarter-What?" She helped me up and walked back with me to my cabin.

"That is Ed and his 'gang'. You could say he is the camp bully." So far, I could tell we weren't going to be great buds. "He called you quarter because you are only a quarter of godly blood. One half of you is mortal, but you have one quarter Athena, and one quarter Poseidon."

"Thanks." Eliza smiled. "I don't like the way he called you Plant Girl."

"Yeah, me either." She sighed and turned her head.

"How about tulip?" I remember her telling me in an email that of all the plants she grows, she loves the tulips.

"Yeah. Tulip." She pondered it in her head, looking to the sky. "Well, better get some rest, Washington."

I frowned, but then cracked a smile. The door was open so I pushed it.

"Night, Tulip." She smiled and I watched her run back to her cabin. Once she was safely inside, I lay on my bed, with my hand on my cuts. Silena was already back, and snoring in her sheets.

Tomorrow was a new day.

**A/N: Good? The good part is getting there. I am so excited! Happy Easter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Finally some peace and quiet! Where I am, it is beautiful and sunny today. Well, enjoy your day and this chapter. I am writing in Charles's POV a lot so… Deal with it. I am not sure how schedules in Camp Half-Blood goes, but this is how I would have done it. So read. NOW. Just kidding, but I would appreciate it if you did.**

Charles POV:

I opened my eyes and the sunlight was streaming in through the windows. I pulled the covers over my head and groaned. My hands landed on my face as and a pain went zipping through my body. Then I remembered the night before with Ed, Alex, and Savannah.

I moved my legs onto the floorboards and opened the door, still in my pajamas. Campers were dragging their feet out of their cabins. Guess I better get ready. I shrugged out of my shirt and shoved Silena as I put on a orange Camp shirt. She jolted straight up and got ready.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Silena motioned to my jaw and cut on my forehead.

'Nothing. Just got into a fight… With some kid. Kids."

"Ouch. Tell me that you kicked his ass!" I chuckled. Not so close, I told her.

We ran over to the Pavilion and took our seats at the Poseidon table. Silena waved at Tyler and I found Eliza in the crowd. Ed sneered in my direction and pointed out my swollen hit to all of his friends who then laughed.

We ate our food and listened to the pep talk Chiron was giving the groups.

"Be patient today please. And yes, you all have to learn about the mythology monsters and as you would say 'stuff like that'. Make sure you bring your weapon to each scheduled event. Never know when you would be attacked." He excused us.

I stood up and walked towards the sword arena. Sword fighting and arts and crafts today. Silena told me she was going to archery and was going to meet me for arts and crafts later. I stepped up to the arena and saw a few younger campers learning the basic moves in a corner.

I pulled the key off my necklace and unlocked it. It grew into the full length sword I had always carried. Eliza came up behind me with her sword at her side, stuffed in her belt.

"Hey, Washington." She said. Eliza unsheathed her sword and held it at the ready.

"Really?" She wagged a finger at me.

'Hey, it is kind of catchy." I rolled me eyes and nudged her with my shoulder. A man took the center stage and got all the attention on him. He was a tall and muscular boy with unruly brown hair that covered his milk chocolate eyes.

"Hello. For all of you who don't know me, I am Jake, son of Ares. I am not as mean as some of us" He looked in Ed's direction who just smirked and laughed with his friends. I crossed my arms and listened to Jake. "We are going to start with fighting me. I will teach you some maneuvers that will help you fight your partner. After you all have gone through me, I will partner you up myself and you will fight. Ok, let's start."

He motioned some campers up and they stepped up to fight him. Jake showed us so many new moves. I watched Eliza move up with Jake. They jabbed, and stabbed. They blocked and parried. She was an excellent fighter. They moved in sync.

Once she was done, I was up next. Jake taught me so many new and interesting moves that would help me in fights.

Jake took me down plenty of times but I was the one who impressively knocked him off his feet and put a sword at his throat. The crowd clapped and I helped him up on his feet. I looked at Eliza and she had her hand covering her mouth and she was staring at me with her jaw dropped. She gave me a thumbs up and I was distracted. I watched her grin and clap along with the crowd.

I stepped down and joined her.

"Wonderful! I have never seen anybody take down Jake that way before." I smiled.

"You did pretty well yourself.' I told her. Eliza blushed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her left ear. We stood in line, waiting for the others to finish with their training with Jake. I watched Ed, Alex, and Savannah make smooth and strong abrupt moves that easily took Jake to his knees. He just laughed and smiled and moved onto the next camper. Ed and his siblings snickered at their easy defeats.

Once the line was done, He started pairing us together. Eliza was paired with Savannah who looked eager to kick someone's butt. Ed was paired with a first year camper who was quivering at the knees. Then I heard my name.

"Charles, son of um. Percy and Annabeth, I guess and let's see…" Jake said, scanning the crowd. Alex, Son of Ares." He is kind of a stupid brut. I made a silent groan on my head, and walked over to Alex, who was sneering and cracking his knuckles.

"Are you ready, Washington?" He said.

"Yeah, Pea Brain." That got his temper up and before Jake could say three and start the first round, Alex took a wide swing with his blunt blade, aimed at my head. I pulled up my sword and blocked it. He left his gut open and I kicked it, planting my foot and kicking him back. It was supposed to be only a fight with weapons and so Jake and Eliza were attempting to rip us apart.

"I never said three!" I heard Jake yell in the background. Alex charged and hugged my middle, sending us crashing into the wall. We slumped to the ground and he hit me in the chest and it knocked the wind out of me. I was at the bottom of the impact and I got most of the weight on my chest.

I gasped for air and I saw the next fist and caught it in mid strike. He tried to pull it away but I twisted it, forcing him to roll onto his back. I picked up my sword and pushed it up against Alex's throat. Still trying to catch my breath, he held up his hands in surrender.

Once I was satisfied, I rolled onto my back now. My chest was rising up and down furiously trying to fill my lungs with air. Eliza, her eyes full of worry, knelt next to me and laid her hand on my shoulder. I propped myself up on my elbows to look at the group of kids. They were watching me and I looked at Alex, who was rubbing his neck. Ed looked back and forth from Alex to me and he made his move.

Ed ran at me for revenge but Eliza unsheathed her sword and pointed it in his direction. He stopped right at the point before it poked through his middle.

I had never been a child who picks fights but it was really hard not to with Ed and his gang harassing everybody in camp.

Jake dismissed us and I left with Eliza at my side, taking slow and patient breaths. Eliza showed me the way to the craft shed and I took a seat with Silena. Eliza said she had to go feed Peleus. She one of the most protective campers over the dragon that kept the golden fleece safe. She could talk with him and calm him when there was trouble.

"What happened to you, dofus?" I frowned.

"Got into a fight." She looked in my direction, worriedly.

"Is this the same guy who got you last night?" I nodded and we continued on our way making stuff. I was not good at arts and crafts. Everything I tried to make, it would slump on one side, or crumple into pieces. Although Silena was doing really well. Once that was done, It was dinner time. We ate our food and went to campfire. I got a few dirty looks from Ed and his friends while I sat with Eliza next to the blazing fire.

I fingered my new bracelet around my left wrist. Once the campfire ended, I went back to Eliza's cabin.

"Hey, are you ok, Charles?" I nodded. "You have been getting beat up a lot lately. Don't worry, they will turn around and see the side of you that I see." That posed an intriguing conversation.

"What's side is that?" She smiled and turned her head to the side. I knew what she was talking about but I wanted to hear her side of it. I know that once people got to know me, they really understood my real personality.

"You know. That side, with the kindness and the softness." I smiled. "You are just messing with me." I laughed and she shoved me. Eliza walked up the steps and opened the Demeter cabin's door.

"Thanks for walking me to my cabin." I smiled in acknowledgement. Then she curled a part of her bangs. "Although it should be me walking you to your cabin." I crossed my arms and she giggled, her shoulders moving up and down.

"I am walking away now, Tulip." I walked backwards until I couldn't see her anymore and the door has hidden all of her.

I smiled to my self and ran back to my cabin. I crawled underneath the sheets and heard a muffle.

"Hey." Silena said with her head under the fluffy pillows. "Spending time with your girlfriend again?"

"Goodnight Silena" I urged her and my eyelids closed and I fell into darkness.

**A/N: Finally! Its finished. Hallelujah! Yup. Ok, let me know how I am doing, because I love to hear feedback. Not necessarily flames, but I like hearing constructive critisism or questions. I wish you all well! Have a wonderful day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for reading, although I know most of you just read it an exit but for those of you keep reading each chapter, thank you!**

Silena's POV:

I woke up to my third day at camp, ready to tackle any problems that present themselves to me. Charles was already awake, rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his blonde hair. I jumped out of bed and pulled on my camp shirt and jeans. I was tying my shoelaces when Charles finally got out of bed.

"You were out late last night." I said to him as he stretched up to the sun.

"Yeah, I was walking with Eliza." They were really sweet together. Charles claimed they were only friends but I knew they wanted something much more.

I had Tyler. We weren't anything special, like the boyfriend/girlfriend type but we have grown accustomed to each other over the last year. He was really sweet and understood me.

We slumped to the dinning pavilion for breakfast. Today I had Mythology class with Charles and another round of archery. I ate my eggs and toast contemptibly. Tyler waved at me from the Hermes table and I smiled in his direction. His teeth were perfectly white and I couldn't think of anything prettier.

After breakfast, I started walking to Mythology lessons with Tyler.

"Hey guess what I got for you?" I smiled. Presents were always good. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands" I stopped right in front of the big house where we were supposed to go. I followed his directions and felt something land in my hands. It was long and plastic.

"Ok, open them." I did and saw a blue toothbrush laying in my hands. It had clean and smooth bristles. I thought this was an odd gift but then I remember one day. When I left for camp, I forgot to pack a toothbrush and when I found that I didn't have one, I complained to Tyler. He took the liberty to steal me one from the camp store. A grin spread across my face, because now, I wouldn't have to use my finger as a replacement. You may think that a toothbrush may not be much, but when you are on the run from monsters every other day, you learn to appreciate the small things.

"Awh, thanks Tyler! You know I have always wanted a toothbrush for my birthday!" I was playing with him but his face turned into a worry look. "Is it your birthday today? Oh Gods! I forgot, I thought it was in a month!" I laughed and threw my head back.

"No, no, no, you are right. It's not my birthday! I was playing along silly." He sighed with relief and grabbed my wrist to pull me into the big house for Mythology. I walked into the living room and saw a few people sitting down with large dusty books open. Chiron clopped into the room.

"I thought I heard the door open." He said with a friendly smile. "Go ahead and grab a book. You need to read about some of the monsters, learn their tactics, strengths and weaknesses." He motioned us on and I grabbed a musty book about myths.

I plopped down on the couch and flipped it open to a random page. The page was talking about Prometheus, who I had a previous encounter with, Hercules, and lots of other legends. I turned the page again and read about some 'interesting' adventures of someone.

I turned the page again and a package of notebook paper fell into my lap. There were many pages stapled together at the top left corner. It was crinkled on the edges. Unfolding it, I laid my eyes on some of the most interesting words, much more than learning about monsters and all that stuff that I don't want to memorize.

Tyler leaned over my shoulder, looking at the scribbled writing. They were stories. Recent stories. Someone must have felt the need to add the quests of my parents and their friends.

"Percy and Annabeth! Saviors of the world, once again!" Preached the papers. I looked around to make sure Chiron wasn't in the room to see me not working. Once the coast was clear, Tyler and I read the stories of my Mom and Dad and the others who went with them.

I learned about the things that happened when my parents were 12. The tales of the Di Angelo family, the disaster of Luke Castellan, and the love story of Charles and Silena. They went much more into depth than my parents ever went into. I learned about the adventures my parents went on.

I turned to one of the middle pages. My own name caught my eye. Silena Beaguard. It had a birth and death date that was long before me. I subtracted the years and found out that she only lived to be 16 or so. Her story told of betrayal and bravery. It brought tears to my eyes when I read about her boyfriends death and her own. They say she achieved Elysium, and I wouldn't doubt it. Tyler looked at me with concern and I just moved to the next page. I would never forget about that story ever.

Once I was done reading, at the bottom of the paper were a bunch of signatures on the last page. I read them all, seeing the authors of the extensive writings.

Rachel Dare, Clarisse La Rue, Hazel Lévesque, Pollux, Chris Rodriguez, Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Travis Stoll, Michael Yew, Juniper, Malcolm, Silenus, Tyson and Will Solace. I recognized so many of them and was amazed at them. In my mind I could just see Mom and Dad finding out about this and forcing their friends to rip it up. Obviously they didn't and so they stuffed the paper inside one of the numerous books. It was supposed to be found by new campers so that they knew exactly who the saviors of Camp Half-Blood are.

I was half tempted to steal it and reread it over and over. Grabbed the paper and turned it over to find an empty space on the back page. He found a pencil on the table and started writing. When he was done writing about a sentence or two in length, he signed his name at the bottom. He handed me the paper and the pencil for me to sign.

It read:

Another one of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's successes; Charles Beckendorf Jackson, Silena Beaguard Jackson, and Bianca Angelo Jackson.

Tyler Rand

Once I signed it, it had both of our names on it. I smiled and he did too. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and squeezed him tightly.

"Let's ditch." He proposed. I pondered the idea.

"Sure." We jumped up and threw our books on the pile. Tyler opened the door and let in the bright sunlight. Then I realized that I was still holding onto the transcript of all of my parent's records. I ran back and put the small booklet inside the book I was reading. A new camper deserved to learn about the legend that I call my parents.

"Come on, Silena!" Tyler urged. I rushed out the door and we ran to the Pavilion for lunch. We were only five minutes early, so it wasn't considered ditching but Tyler was a goody two shoes like me. We waited on the steps to see more people.

"So, how is archery?" He asked.

"Fun, I am pretty good." I smiled at my ability to shoot bow and arrows. "I am surprised, actually. I would expect that I would be good at swordsmanship but, I have always had a good aim." Tyler nodded. He uses a sword and is fairly talented.

Campers started pouring into the Pavilion for the delicious smelling burgers that were wafting from the kitchen. Charles walked up with Eliza, both bouncing up and down with each step they take. I separated from Tyler and I met up with Charles to sit at the table. We ate our burgers and talked about the day.

"Hey, have you been to Mythology yet?" Charles took a juicy bite and inhaled a few fries. He shook his head no.

"That tomorrow." He said with his mouth full. "Why? How was it?"

"I found a piece of paper that talked about Mom and Dad and everywhere that they went and everything they did." Charles looked up at me. I caught his attention. "Charles, you need to read about the one that is about Charles. The one you were named after." He stopped and tuned his ears only into what I was saying.

"Silena Beaguard, the real one. I read her story." I brushed a small tear away that escaped from my lids. "Charles Beckendorf, the real one too. You need to read his story before we leave for camp." He nodded and continued eating his burger, his eyes wandering up to the sky, thinking about everything I just told him.

I left and he went somewhere. I went to archery, making five more bulls eyes. Then dinner, and we went to campfire. Tyler talked with me about tomorrow, which was arts and crafts with Pegasus lessons.

I walked back with Tyler to my cabin, him at my side.

"Well, nice talking with you!" I yawned, my head resting on my shoulder. I looked into his brown eyes and turned around to go into my comfy bed. Tyler grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him. He staring deeply into my eyes and I looked back into his brown ones.

"Goodnight." He said simply. I pulled him into a hug and closed the door. I got up onto the top bunk to look out the window at Tyler. I did this every night. He said goodnight, and as soon as I walked inside, I scrambled on top of the bunk next to the window and watched him smile as he left, running down to the Hermes cabin.

I smiled to myself and climbed into bed. I heard Charles come in and climb into bed a few minutes later. My eyelids fell heavy and a dark blanket of darkness fell over my sight.

**A/N: Oh my goodness! It has feels like it has been forever since I have updated. Sorry guys! Just haven't found the time. Well, I hope this one is good, spent many days working on it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here goes another chapter! Enjoy your day and whatever type of weather you have! I don't know the greek god for sleeping, so I am just going to say the "Sleeping God". I am too lazy to really figure it out hehe! Sorry I haven't posted anything lately! So busy.**

Charles POV:

Once again, I woke up with the sun streaming in through the windows. I swung my feet off from the bed and just for fun, clapped next to Silena's ear causing her to jump.

"You jerk" She mumbled and threw the pillow back over her head.

"Get up, Silena. You are going to be late for breakfast." She groaned as I pulled on my camp shirt and walked out to the Pavilion. As usual, there were people slugging out to their tables, yawning and still stretching. I took my seat at the table and looked around.

About two kids were sitting at one table, one with his head in his waffles and the other one was laying horizontally on the benches, snoring loudly. A Hermes child was attempting to pick-pocket a Aphrodite daughter who was busy brushing her hair and talking gossip. About four Athena children were crowded around a large book, and another one was reading a book with her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

Eliza smiled at me and went to go give her offerings to the Gods in the fire. I got in line behind her and threw in a few juicy peach slices. The flames turned into a sunset shade as they sent smoke rising into the air.

"What do you have today, Washington?" Eliza joked. I looked to the sky and thought about what was today. Pegasus flying and Mythology. I told her. Yup, It was going to be fun, yet again. "Sounds fun. See you at lunch, I have some butt kicking to do at the sword arena and something else…" She pondered her other activity and couldn't remember. That was her. Eliza always remembered things, (birthdays, events, memories, stories) like a photographic memory, but sometimes, she decided to forget the pointless things.

I sat down at the table with Silena. She looked at me.

"_Greek Gods and Monsters. _That is the name of the book where they have all the stories about Mom and Dad." I nodded and finished breakfast.

Pegasus lessons were really fun. I bonded with one named Shark. He was a tall and sturdy horse with a grey mane. He had a grey coat and grey eyes. I guess that is why he was called Shark. I found out that if I concentrated hard on listening to the horses around me, I could hear what they were thinking, and vice versa. Shark really enjoyed being scratched behind the ears. I could her him saying _Oh Gods this is paradise_! Sometimes.

Blackjack was my Dad's horse, who stood in his own stable, not enjoying the thought of being caged. Nobody rode him and Silena and I was in charge of feeding him since no one wanted to harm Percy Jackson's horse.

An Aphrodite girl name Penelope taught the class. She had long brown and curly hair that reached the middle of her back, even when pulled back into a pony tail. I learned how to control the horse in mid air and mostly only did figure 8s around the stables and a nearby tree.

I thanked her when our class was done with riding lessons and went to Mythology. Then lunch. James met me at the door and we walked in together. Chiron walked into the Big House and invited us to what I would call a living room. There were a few people gathered around on one bench, reading over each others shoulders.

"I am trying to find a book called _Greek Gods and Monsters. _Do you know which one it is?" I asked James and he shoved a few books around on the table trying to help my search. He finally handed me a big and musty book. The pages were crinkled and torn. "Thanks, James" He nodded and grabbed the most exciting book he could find, which wasn't that interesting.

We sat on a couch and I flipped through some pages. Not much to see or read. I know I was supposed to be studying but I found making shadow puppets on the floor much more entertaining using the sunlight.

James leaned over to see what I was doing and laughed.

"Don't judge me." We were tossed into a fit of laughter as he made a dragon eat my pinky finger. I leaned forward to make a dog and a bird fly across the wooden paneling. Forgeting, the book was on my lap, it fell onto the floor and folded a bunch of pages in two. I giggled and James helped me pick the book back up. When we picked it up by the spine, a small, stapled package of notebook paper fell out from between the pages. James looked at me as I picked it up.

"This must have been what Silena was talking about." I unfolded it and flipped through the pages. It talked about everything dealing with my parent's past. Quests, battles, and everything in between. Dates, heroes and almost a complete record of camp.

At the end were a bunch of signatures and then another page was recently attached. It said that Percy and Annabeth's greatest accomplishments were us. I looked up at the window. I didn't think me as such a great honor, but spending more and more time at camp, I had began to realize that my skills, techniques and personal qualities made all of us great. Bianca, Silena and all of us were going to make a difference.

I grabbed a pen and signed right next to Silena's name. James grabbed the pen from me and did so too, right underneath Tyler's name. He smiled and I did too.

I flipped the pages. I had to find Charles. Charles Beckendorf's story.

I scanned the handwritten pages until a small paragraph popped out to my eyes.

Charles story was written in nice and clean handwriting that I recognized as my Moms. It told of a birth and death date. By subtracting the years, it said that he only lived a to be sixteen or so. It told about his relationship with the real Silena Beaguard and his history. Then it told about his wonderful inventions and creations, being the wonderful creator he was with metal. I got to the part that I didn't want to know. I knew how he died but my parents never went into detail. It told of his heroic actions saving my Dad, blowing up the Princess Andromeda. He risked his life to save my father. I knew exactly why they named me after Charles Beckendorf.

At the bottom of his story of bravery, there was a small post-it note that was folded up and I opened it. In small letters, there was a letter from Mom. This is what it said.

Charles Beckendorf- I can't tell you how much I am thankful for your sacrifice. You don't know how many times I dreamt that it was Percy who died on that day, and not you. I am so sorry for everything. I know you have reached Elysium because you deserve it. You have given Percy the gift of life and my children life. I wish I could have told you this before you left. Silena loves you. I hope my children grow up to be like you, Charles. -Annabeth Jackson.

The letter was written on front and back in the tiniest script. It was dated roughly a month before my birthday. Mom must have come here to thank her for giving Dad another chance. James tried to read it, but I don't think that she wanted anybody to read the note.

'This is from my Mom. I don't think…" He nodded and understood the circumstances.

"She would want anybody to read it." He finished my sentence. I thanked him and put the post-it back in its correct place, folded up at the top corner of the records. I took a minute to go over the new things that I have learned. James waited for my approval to tell him that I am alright. I nodded and we finished our Mythology lesson.

We exited the big house and walked towards the Pavilion for dinner. It was soup and breadsticks. I could smell the scents wafting throughout camp. We were a little late, and so I had to walk through the rows of tables, embarrassed that I was the one everyone was watching, get my soup. Eliza giggled and Silena mocked me when I sat down. Emily grabbed James's hand as he passed and squeezed giving him a heartfelt grin.

I sat down and spooned in a mouthful of hot, minestrone soup that burned the top of my mouth and tongue. The sun was starting to set and I told Silena about the note Mom left. She started crying a little bit but I continued to tell her. Silena told me that she had mistaken the folded up post-it note as trash that someone threw in there as a temporary trash can.

Silena grabbed my hand and squeezed it, showing reassurance. We finished our dinner and went to campfire. Eliza sat with me and talked with me about her day.

"Anything interesting happen to you today?" She asked as we finished campfire. I was walking with her back to the Demeter cabin. I didn't want to tell her but, it was really bothering me and I needed to talk with someone else other than Silena.

"Yeah actually." She stopped in front of her cabin and we sat on the steps. I told her about the letter from my mom and she listened intently, not asking questions, just sinking in the fact that I was sharing something that I wouldn't share with anybody else. I could trust Eliza. After I was done, we sat in silence for a while, and then she broke the tension.

"I have always been told I was an optimist." I wondered what about an innocent teenager dying was good but I heard her reasoning. "You are here. Silena is here. Bianca is here. Your father, the savior of Olympus is here. Here alive. Charles helped your family in so many ways." I understood now. If Charles hadn't saved Dad's life, my siblings and I wouldn't be here.

Eliza held my hand and squeezed it. I held onto her hand like it was my only lifeline. It gave my stomach butterflies and it felt like my insides were jumping with joy. The next thing she did surprised me and felt out of this world

She planted her lips on my cheek. The warmth radiating off her kiss made my face flush pink and I could feel my heartbeat in my face. She must have seen my blushing even in the pitch black night but she didn't see any signs of it.

"Go get some sleep, Washington." I said goodnight and walked away speechless. I looked back to her when I reached my cabin and saw her still standing on the porch, watching me. I waved and could still see her long and straight blonde hair at her sides, blue eyes sparkling. She waved and closed the door. I waved back even though she couldn't see me.

I sat on the bed with my head in my hands. I pulled my head up, so I had my hands cupped over my mouth. Letting out a loud chuckle, Silena woke up and looked in my direction.

"What is your problem?" She moaned and propped herself up in her direction.

"She kissed me" I said in disbelief. Her eyebrows raised and looked in surprise.

"Well, I hope you didn't act like a total dork." We talked for a few more minutes and then went to bed.

I am not sure if it was my first kiss or what, but I dreamt about it all night.

*AN OFFICIAL LINE BREAK*

I opened my eyes and looked out to the bright light streaming through the window. I stretched and looked outside the door. I was early, there was nobody walking out to breakfast so I though I had time to kill. My suitcase was under the bed and I reached for them. My jeans were at the bottom so I had to dig for a while. I pulled them on and looked shrugged on my Camp shirt.

Silena was still sleeping so I didn't wake her. I finished changing and sat on the bed, thinking about last night. I started tying my shoes and once I was done, I didn't have anything else to do. Silena snored loudly for a minute or two, and I kept checking to see if anybody was going to breakfast. I was still really early.

All of a sudden I heard sobbing outside. Footsteps rushed up the porch steps and my door flung open.

Eliza stood in the doorway with her hand cupped on her mouth, her cries making her shoulders rise rapidly up and down. Her blue eyes were blood shot and tears were streaming down her cheeks. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her. After last night, I felt we were closer than ever.

I rubbed her back with my palms, attempting to calm her and sooth her enough so she could tell me what was the matter. Eliza just shook her head and sunk to the floor. I went down with her and kept her in my embrace, my limbs wrapped around her, supporting her crying form. My hands made their way through her sandy hair, stroking it over and over.

After a minute or two, Silena had waken up and was staring at us. She moved so that she saw us at a profile. It was still really early and the cold morning air was rushing through the open door.

"What happened." I asked and she gapped her mouth opened and closed.

"Peleus. I w-went to go ch-ch-check on him this m-morning and… And…" She never finished her sentence. I nodded at Silena, and with her pjs still on, she went out to go check on Thalia's tree. She came back in and her face was filled with horror.

"He isn't there." The words filled the silencing gap in the room. Then Eliza started crying again.

"Go get Chiron. NOW." She ran out and I sat there with Eliza, smelling her lavender smelling shampoo. We sat there and waited for Chiron.

**A/N: How was it? Oh my gosh, I couldn't stop! I just kept going, and couldn't stop writing. This has to be the longest thing I have EVER written. Hope you liked the cliffhanger! Should be posting soon. Enjoy your week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am doing this instead of my homework. Don't tell anybody! Please enjoy today and this chapter, and don't forget to read and review! Enjoy, as if it were a batch of fresh chocolate chip cookies.**

Charles POV:

Eliza was still in my arms, sitting on the floor when Chiron came, galloping across the field, with Silena right on his hooves. He reached our side and folded his legs underneath him, sitting next to Eliza.

"It's Chiron." I informed her. She looked up, face still red and crying profusely.

"Tell me what happened, child." He said calmly, coaxing the truth out of her.

"I didn't s-see what happened." She put her hands on her eyes and ducked her head down. "I went to go f-feed P-Peleus this morning and he wasn't at his tree. g-gone."

Chiron ordered Silena to wake James and for him to get camp started, searching for Peleus in the forest and everywhere in camp. She nodded and ran off to the Apollo cabin. Soon every camper was out of bed searching high and low for the missing dragon that kept our camp safe. I saw curlers in the Aphrodite girls as they mounted their Pegasus and kicked off from the ground, taking flight. The Hermes cabin went to look around at Zeus's fist and the Athena cabin went to the seashore. The rest of camp looked in the forest, leaving the Hephaestus cabin to search around camp.

"I want you to calm down and until we have any information about Peleus, you will be the first one to know." She nodded and Chiron left. I hugged her tighter as she sobbed into my shoulder. She looked up and started to say something to me.

"Charles, he is like my puppy, my baby, my… I always had connection with Peleus. He likes me. Looks forward to my t-treats in the morning." She sniffled and wiped her nose. "It's not l like him to run off."

"Shh… Shh… We will find him." I ran my fingers through her silky hair and pressed her head against my chest, sitting there until someone came back. It was James. He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

I helped Eliza up and sat her down onto my bed. She put her head on my pillow, staring at the wall blankly. After searching, Silena came in to sit with Eliza and I went outside and closed the door, turning around to face James.

"Found anything? Eliza is having a breakdown." I told him.

James shook his head side to side. My eyes closed shut tightly and my fists clenched. I felt like putting my fist through a steel wall. Eliza wasn't happy and I didn't want that to keep going on. She must be going through hell.

"Did you double check everywhere?" He nodded and hung his head, looking guiltily at the ground.

Emily, James girlfriend, ran up to us and slowly took the steps.

"Not anywhere on the beach." She announced. James threw up his hands.

"Well, that's everywhere."

I turned around to the door handle and grasped it. My hand hesitated but I eventually turned it and opened the door. Eliza shot up and looked in my direction. Her legs straightened and she ran over to me. Eliza embraced me and grabbed onto my shoulders to support her wobbly limbs.

"Have you-?" I just hugged her even tighter.

I knew how much Peleus meant to her. They were bonded at the hip. She loved taking care of him ever since she was little- 6 when she was brought up to Camp Half-Blood after a monster attack at her daycare. She told me the story. They met each other at Thalia's tree and she instantly ran up to him without fear, even though everybody was scared to go next to the beast. Every summer, she looks forward to seeing her pet and always grows different plants for him to eat. He likes eating pansies though. I am not sure why but she had numerous pots of pansies growing during the year at her house.

"Eliza, I am sorry." She hiccupped and let out another sob. I hugged her close but she pulled away. Eliza held me at arms length and looked at me.

"I can. I can do this." She was trying to be strong and lift herself up. I dipped my head under to look at her face on. She closed her eyes and took a ragged breath in and out. Her arms, legs and head giggled as she shook them around, trying to relieve her stress.

"Ok. Ok. I am good." I hugged her at the side and we walked outside. James wasn't there and there were many campers gathered around the big house. I was guessing that was our best bed.

My arm moved down to her back as we walked towards the big house. She walked slowly and kept her going forward. She sniffled a few times and we pushed open the door to the big house.

I sat down in a chair around the ping pong table and she sat next to me. Eliza's smoothed and soft hand reached for mine and held it for the length of the camp meeting.

"Thanks for coming. I know that some of you might be hungry," the Ares camp leader's stomach grumbled and lots of people laughed, but Chiron continued speaking. "but this is more important. We will go to lunch afterwards. As you know, Peleus, the dragon that guards Thalia's tree is missing." Most nodded, only a few gasped, and some just kept silent.

"I believe the first thing in order, is to find him. If he is gone for much longer, the camp will become vulnerable, at risk of attack. We need to find him soon before someone else finds us."

"Quest!" Someone peeped and Chiron nodded grimly.

"Who believes that they are qualified for this intention." Everybody's hand shot up high in the air. Chiron looked past them all and at Eliza. She stood slowly up and announced to the campers.

"I will be the one to go on this quest." Somebody whined loudly. "I have spent my whole life with him. I know what he likes and everything. I don't know where he is, but I can help." Chiron nodded and smiled.

"As you know, you are allowed to choose two other companions to accompany you on your journey." Chiron told her.

"Charles Jackson, Son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson." Damnit. I know that I should be happy, but some people that want a quest, are going to be jealous. I have already have two, and I haven't had enough experience.

"And your second?" She had to think hard on that one.

"Silena Jackson, Daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson." Once, again. Silena on a quest, again. When I had met Eliza, I thought about her being my friend only, but I had been really wrong. Over the summer, Eliza and Silena had been keeping in touch and become really good friends. They don't hang out a lot at camp because she hung out with Tyler a lot.

"Wonderful. Well, it sounds like we have figured it out. Until they get back, we will have a 24 hour watch on the camp border. Eliza will leave tomorrow morning." He looked around if there were any questions.

The Athena cabin leader raised her hand. Chiron called on her.

"What happens if they come back unsuccessful?" Nobody wanted to hear that. Eliza took a deep breath and some others grabbed each others hand in worry.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen. You are excused." We went to a late breakfast, and I was going to break the news to Silena. I would have to IM Mom and Dad also. Great. Wonderful day.

**A/N: Ooo! That was short. I love Eliza, Charles, and Silena. They are my favorite characters so they are going on the quest. Please! I love to hear feedback so read and review! You might like my other stories too. Check them out! Have a wonderful day and enjoy every minute of it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Here is another chapter, just for you all! I realized I made a mistake on the last chapter with Silena being in two places at once- Face-palm to the head, once again, so I fixed it. It was late at night so I was tired. Hehe! Enjoy.**

Charles POV:

I finished the day with telling Silena and Mom and Dad about our second quest.

I ran back to the cabin, and parted with Eliza and she went back to her cabin to tell her brother and rest.

Silena was on the steps of the cabin talking with Tyler. He had his hand wrapped around my sisters shoulders and Silena's head was laid on his shoulder, her eyes closed and her mouth open a crack, just breathing softly like she was sleeping.

Tyler looked up at me when he heard my footsteps. Silena opened her eyes and stood up ready to hear what I had to say.

"Can I talk just with Silena right now? Private please." I asked and Tyler nodded, excusing himself from the conversation. He squeezed Silena's hand and walked away, making her trail her fingers over the rest of his hand as they unhooked. She turned to me and asked what happens now.

"We are going on another quest." She fist pumped the air. "It will be you, me, and Eliza." She made another more enthusiastic fist pump in the air.

"We have to call Mom and Dad though." Silena nodded and ran into the cabin. She came back out holding a shiny Drachmae out in front of my face for me to see. I rushed her inside and we crowded around the fountain in the room. It was trickling softly as the water ran smoothly. I held the golden coin over my head and said the magic words. "O, Goddess, accept my offering. Show me Percy and Annabeth Jackson."

I waited for a while and the mist given off from the fountain formed a picture of Mom sprawled out on the couch on Dad's right side with Bianca curled off on the other. Mom was sleeping with her head on Dad's lap. He and Bianca were laughing at the pictures that were playing on their face. A movie of some sort. They looked like a perfect family. Dad was brushing Moms hair as she slept and was interacting with Bianca as she giggled every time.

"Dad." Silena yelped. He instantly looked up at us and startled Bianca. A smile grew on his face as he bent over to shake Mom awake. She sat up and looked directly at us. Dad grabbed for the remote and paused the movie.

"Silena! Charles!" Bianca excitedly shouted. "How is Pony man?"

"How is camp? Enjoying it? Did you see Eliza?" Mom was becoming really nosey, and then from the look on our faces, our parent's face turned grim. They could sense something was wrong. "What is wrong now?"

"Peleus, the dragon. He is missing." Dad put his head in his hand and ran his fingers through his hair. Mom laid a hand on his back and asked us multiple questions. We answered them as best as we could with our limited knowledge.

"What is going to happen now? Did Chiron make plans?" That was the part I didn't want to tell them. Silena took the chance since I didn't want to and said it plainly.

"Eliza, Charles, and I are going on a quest to find him. Again." Mom's eyes grew wide in surprise. Dad's jaw dropped and Bianca's reaction was totally different. She clapped her hands in excitement.

"You are WHAT?" Dad raised his voice so much that even Bianca got scared. I closed my eyes waiting for the loud lectures that were soon to come.

"Yeah, I don't think so young lady! Charles, you are NOT going with Eliza." Mom was furious.

"Mom! Just list-" Silena was trying to argue but was not getting far.

"No, you listen to ME" Mom was pissed. "Oh my Gods, do you think I am going to let you go?"

"HEY." My parents got very silent and looked at the voice who spoke. Surprisingly, it was me. "Did your parents not let you go on quests when you went? No I don't think so. I know you want us to stay in your little bubble but ever since you taught us about the Greek world, we can't still be in your bubble." Dad nodded and shared a few words with Bianca, who was oblivious to the conversation.

"Ok. You can go." Mom said with a shaky voice. "But, I don't want you going on to many quests. You can't just keep going and scaring us ok?" I agreed and so did Silena.

"We will be careful." Silena said. "Charles is our protecter, Eliza is the navigator because she will know where Peleus is, and I am… The extra." The extra help, I thought.

"Be careful. Okay?" Dad asked both of us where our weapons were and made sure that we knew how to get in contact with him and Mom and how to keep out of sight from monsters. He grabbed Mom's hand and we said our goodbyes. Mom's face disappeared as she waved goodbye.

"Ok, we good?" Silena asked. I nodded and we packed. I had a large backpack and pack it full of supplies. Last summer, James had given me a lesson on medicine so I had a package of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar, bandages and much more. I had two changes of clothes, and water bottles.

Silena was done too and we put the rest of our suitcases under our beds like we were supposed to keep them.

I went to dinner and campfire and talked with Eliza about the quest. Eliza, Silena and I sat on the same bench and traded ideas about where to head out first.

I walked Eliza back to her cabin as usual, the last walk we would share for a while.

We reached her cabin in silence when she turned to me.

"I am so nervous. What happens if I fail? If I can't find him? What would we do now?"

"Hey-don't talk like that. We will succeed." She nodded and said goodnight. She went inside and I went to sleep thinking of the quest and all the possibilities. I was scared too, but I don't think I could afford to be scared.

**A/N: The next chapter will really get the quest in action! Stay tuned and read and review! Also, enjoy your day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello there! Enjoy this chapter! I hope you like it, and if you have any feedback, I would love to hear what you have to see.**

Silena's POV:

I woke up and woke up with a feeling that was not like the other feelings that I woke up to usually. I zipped open my backpack and pulled out my hairbrush. I pulled it through my silk black hair a few times, making me look presentable. Charles was already up and pacing the room, thinking about what he was forgetting. Nothing, as always.

"I am going to wake Eliza and get her ready. It is 6:00 we are leaving in 10 minutes. Meet us by Thalia's tree." Charles said and he left for the Demeter cabin.

Once I finished packing, I shouldered my bag and headed out the door. 6:06. I had plenty of time. I ran down to the Big House and saw a small group crowded around. Eliza and Charles were walking towards me from the opposite direction.

"The quest to find Peleus will be leaving soon." Chiron announced to the small group. "You children all ready?" Charles nodded and we said our goodbyes.

Once Chiron laid a hand on Eliza's shoulder wishing us luck, we were free to leave. Tyler emerged from the group and immersed me in a giant hug. I didn't see he was here, tucked behind all the people who wanted to see the group leave.

I felt his warmth radiate through his embrace as his arms wrapped around me. I snuggled my nose into his shoulder, smelling his wonderful scent. He pressed my head into his chest and I let a wispy tear roll down my cheek.

"Come back alive okay?" He whispered in my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck as he pulled away and looked in my expression for an answer.

"Okay." I said simply. I saw James saying bye to Charles and Eliza saying bye to her brother. They were done and James came over to say goodbye to me.

"Goodbye, Silena. You stay safe ok?" Then James started to do the overprotective parent thing again. "You know how to bandage a broken leg? A puncture? You know how to protect yourself from a dragon? A minota-"

"Yes, yes, yes! I do, James!" I rolled my eyes. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Get out of here and save the day once again kiddo." I smiled and looked at Charles and Eliza. They were talking with Tyler, something deep because I could tell Charles didn't have the "I-want-to-punch-this-guy-in-the-throat" look he usually had on. It was soft as he looked at Tyler's brown eyes.

Once we were ready, we all walked down to the van with Charles and Eliza. We climbed in and shut the doors. Argus turned around from the front seat and waved his eye decorated hand to us.

"Hey, Argus." He smiled at Eliza and went back to drive. He keyed the ignition and the car started up.

I took one last look at camp and saw Tyler staring sadly in our direction. I placed my hand on the tinted window, not wanting to break the connection from my best friend. He watched me disappear around the corner and I didn't let my eyes stray until I lost sight around the bend.

It took a while to get to town but once we got there, we jumped out of the van and put our packs on our backs. I turned around to say goodbye to Argus, but the van had already zipped off down the street.

Once again, we found ourselves in the middle of a bustling crowd of people. Lots. Old couples, women, children, business men, teenagers standing on the benches and I even saw a pizza delivery man with a stack of boxes filled with delicious smelling pepperoni slices.

"Where do we go now?" I asked. Charles looked at me like it was the most obvious thing.

"We go visit Aunt Rachel."

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

We arrived to the Rachel's apartment within about 10 minutes of walking.

We walked in and took the elevator up to her floor. Luckily, there was nobody following us. Nobody with golden eyes creepily looking at us.

Once again, Charles's knuckles rapped on her door.

Immediately, I heard footsteps moving inside the door. It swung open and I saw the Rachel I knew. Her hair was up in a ponytail, trying to conceal her curly and red hair. Her tattered jeans were covered with sharpie marks like they were again. She had an old and faded camp shirt on with lots of paint and marker splatters.

"Why hello there!" Her smile lit up and waved us in. In her hands were a potholder and a pan of brownies. She set them down on the closest table. She gave us both large hugs and asked us how we were doing, just some small talk. "What brings you in today? And who is this?"

"Eliza, daughter of Demeter." She smiled and grabbed her hand to pull her into the kitchen. Rachel was that kind of person, who was very open. Eliza looked back at Charles as a 'help-me!' look and was pulled into the next room helplessly.

"I need help with this plant. Why is it so droopy?" Eliza fingered the petals of the purple and white potted flower. Eliza gave her some advice concerning water and sunlight, telling her it was going to be blossoming soon.

Rachel sat us down on the couch and gave us all a delicious brownie and a glass of milk.

"Rachel, why we are really here, is to ask for a prophecy." Charles told her and she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow, again. Haven't you gone on plenty of quests already!"

"They have gone on one, but I am leading this quest and it is my first one." Eliza stepped forwards.

"Do your parents know about this, because I know Percy and Annabeth, they would be very angry with you two."

"Yes, we told them." I said. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her couch seat.

"Fine… Tell me everything." And we did. Rachel listened contently and asked questions at the appropriate time. She grew a few glistening tears when we mentioned Peleus's disappearance. We told her about some guesses where we thought the missing dragon would be.

Once we told her everything that we knew, Rachel ran her hands through her bright red hair. I wondered when the green eye thing was going to happen. Rachel pursed her lips and went into the kitchen to cut another slice of brownie. Eliza looked at Charles and I wondering what was going to happen next. So far nothing was hitting her and she leaned against the kitchen doorway, eating her brownie happily.

"How long ha-" The chocolaty brownie hit the ground and Rachel straightened up. Charles jumped up and ran to her side. I did too but Eliza just sat there, confused. My brother and I stood at her side for a few seconds until she opened her eyes and they were the familiar glowing green. They lit up her face and then she opened her mouth to let out a green trail of smoke. It made it's way slowly around the room as the oracle's voice rumbled.

_A place somewhere west_

_Is where he likes it best_

_The captives of his claws_

_Are defeated by his jaws_

_The elephant is at work_

_Concealed within his smirk_

Rachel shut her mouth and collapsed. We helped her down, and Charles held her as I grabbed for a pillow to support her head. Eliza was scrambling around the apartment for a pen and paper. She wrote them down quickly and stuffed it in her backpack.

Rachel was out for a while but when she woke up, we helped her onto the couch and gave her the brownie pan, which she happily ate. Rachel wished us luck and we were off.

**A/N: Good? Sorry I hadn't posted in a while, I really have not had enough time and been having problems with the prophecy. But I always don't do well with poems haha! Enjoy your day because I have been having a wonderful one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here goes another chapter. Please read and review, I love hearing what other people think about my writing. Don't forget, I have other stories! And I am actually thinking about writing in a whole different subject than Percy Jackson, so stay tuned and enjoy!**

Charles POV:

We left Rachel's apartment with a pan of brownies in her lap.

"Where do we go now?" Silena asked. Eliza frowned and looked to the sky.

"Definitely the airport. Let's head there and then figure out where we are going." She told us. We grabbed a taxi and started rolling towards the airport. On the drive, we talked about where we were going to go.

"West. Somewhere west. Where he likes it best. Best. Best. Flowers! He loves to eat flowers. And somewhere where there is an Elephant… Elephants…" Eliza was talking aloud to herself, but it let us help her talk things out.

"Africa?" I suggested. Silena looked at me as if I were stupid.

"Do you really think a dragon is going to be in Africa? Try a zoo." Silena said.

"Good thinking Silena!" Eliza exclaimed and started calculating things on her fingers. "Probably a big zoo. Big. San Diego! San Diego zoo! First stop on our quest-I have been there plenty of times. There are elephants there. There has to be a clue at the zoo." I smiled. Now we have a start. Silena shoved my knee, still laughing.

"Africa, really? Sometimes I wonder…" Silena was laughing now.

I just smiled and shrugged it off. The taxi stopped at the airport and we got out and walked in through the airport. We stood in line to get tickets and bustled through the crowds to the screen that says the departure times of the planes docked at all the gates. We had three tickets to San Diego with a layover in Huston, TX. It reminded me of my last quest.

"Gate 4A. To the right." I pointed out. We headed that way and got stopped up with security. I took off my shoes and necklace to lay in a basket with my pack. It rolled through the scanner and the guard ushered me forward through the metal detector. The gate didn't beep so I kept walking. Silena was right behind me and she passed through with ease. Eliza went through and was fine.

I smiled and held out her basket with her shoes and belt. She took it and we all went to have a seat on the bench near security to put our shoes on again.

"Well that was easy." Silena said. I felt a hand on my shoulder and my hand instinctively went to my necklace where I kept my sword, still in it's key form. I turned around to find a security official standing right behind all of us. She was tall and beautiful, with brown curly hair that fell on her shoulders.

"Hello, is there a problem?" Eliza asked.

"Yes. I need you to come with me for more random security briefing. It will only take a few minutes." She said. I looked at the rest of my group. Silena nodded her head as if wondering what it could hurt. Eliza didn't look to sure but she shrugged her shoulders and we all reluctantly followed the woman into a room. It was about the size of a classroom and had those hand held metal detectors laid on a desk with a few chairs crowded around it.

She asked for ID and our bags so we can search through them.

She pulled out Eliza's sword and raised her eyebrows. We didn't know what she saw, but we hoped the mist fooled her enough. Apparently it did and she put it back into the bag.

The lady pulled out from Silena's backpack, her quiver of arrows. This year, while away from camp, we found out Silena's bow can be stored in the canister of unlimited arrows. To the security lady, it might look like a giant can of Pringles.

She set Eliza's stuff and Silena's stuff on a table behind her.

"Sir, your bag please." I nodded and handed it over. The lady reached out to grab it and a feather fell out from her sleeve. It was brown just like her hair. Without a moment's notice she swept it aside and it fell to the floor. I looked at her but she continued to dig through my pack, pulling out a few things to inspect.

She put it behind her once again.

"Will that be it? We have a flight to catch, ma'am." Eliza stated.

"Yes, I know that. Just one more thing I need to take a look at." Her eyes stared straight at me. "Sir, I am going to need to take a look at your necklace." There is no way in hell that I am going to let her do that.

"It's just my house key and a few beads." I lied. The lady narrowed her eyes.

"Sir. Now." She was very persistent.

"I really don't think I can do that." I tried to refuse but Silena eventually made me take it off.

I handed it to her and she looked at it for a while and put it on the table behind her.

"Thank you. There is one last test we need to perform. It is required, so if you don't mind, we are going to have a dog come in the room and have you checked for drugs." I dropped jaw in surprise.

"I really don't think that is necessary." Eliza argued.

The lady went over to an adjacent door and opened it, releasing three big muscular dogs. Once for each of us and they bounded straight towards us. I reached for my necklace buy my hand was slapped away by the security official.

"You honestly think I am going to let you by half-blood? Slim chance." Suddenly the security lady bared her teeth. This was getting a bit creepy. All of a sudden her clothes ripped off of her revealing a body covered in feathers.

The bird lady waved her hand as an order to the dogs and they crawled slowly towards us, deciding how to eat us alive probably. I looked at the bird lady and back at the dogs. But they weren't dogs anymore. They had the head of a vicious dog and the tail of a sea lion or a type of seal.

"It's a Harpy and… And… Telkhines." Eliza whispered to us. Guess we got a fight.

Before I the bloodthirsty dogs could get a bite of us, I pushed Silena and Eliza out of the way. They fell to the floor and crawled underneath the table as I lunged towards our bags. I grabbed my necklace in my hands and threw it at Eliza. She unlocked it and fought off the telkhines as I grabbed their weapons. I slid the quiver on the floor to Silena and I tossed Eliza her knife and she did the same so we all had our correct weapons.

Silena took her post on top of the table and started launching volleys of arrows. She had practiced at home and now was very skilled. Eliza took the telkhines and I took the harpy while Silena tried to harm the telkhines.

The harpy hovered above the ground and flapped her brown feathered wings. I charged and raised my sword. The lady hissed and clawed at me. My sword skidded across her arm and a few feathers left her arm. She looked at her wound and hissed at me.

"You will regret this youngling." She jumped at me and knocked me down. I skidded across the floor and my sword went in the opposite direction. I rolled my body so that the harpy was underneath me. Her feathers made my arms itch but I wasn't going to jump off her now. A snap echoed through the room as I broke her arm.

I looked back to see only two telkhines left. Silena had taken cover behind an over turned table and was rapidly shooting arrows at one while Eliza was currently slicing the other ones head off. Then she jumped up to help Silena.

I pummeled the Harpy until she grabbed my hand and forced my on my back. She kept twisting and I had to move on my side, otherwise I would break my wrist. Luckily, I escaped with my hand in whole, but it hurt for a while.

I scrambled for my sword on the other side of the room and Eliza finished off the other telkhine. I grabbed my sword and turned around to look in the face of the harpy a few feet away from me. She pounced but at the last moment her face twisted around into pain exploded into dust. It rained all over me. I sat up to find Eliza standing over me, with a sword were the harpy was standing only a few seconds ago.

"Thanks, Eliza." She saw that I wasn't scratched up and fell to her knees beside me to hug me. Her embrace felt right and her hair felt over my shoulders. I rubbed her back and she pulled back and smiled.

"You scared me, Washington!" She exclaimed. Silena came out from behind the table and helped me up.

"Ok, love birds," Silena said and Eliza and I blushed. "We got a plane to catch."

**A/N: Alright. Yup, I thought that was necessary-to have an attack. Imagine some suspenseful music playing right now ***_**Duh Duh DUHHH* **_**Ok, I hope you know what I mean. Have a great day and don't forget to read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok, don't have much to say, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Empty Thoughts: Thank you for pointing that out to me. I thought that if Peleus wasn't there, then Thalia's tree is capable to be poisoned again like it was in the Sea of Monsters. That was my reasoning, and if you don't like it, you don't have to read. I am already to far deep into the story and so I will keep going on the path I am going on. Have a wonderful day!**

Silena's POV:

We were able to sneak out of the security room without being noticed. Eliza said it wasn't necessary to clean up the dust so we left the remains on the floor.

We found gate 4A and stood around the crowd of people in a line with their carry-on bags.

"Those on the plane at gate 4A heading for San Diego with a layover in Huston, will be boarding now. Thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines!" The woman behind the counter said.

We got in line quickly and gave our tickets to the man checking them and then walked down the ramp onto the airplane. Seat 22 A, B, and C were where we are going to sit for the flight.

All two and a half hours of the flight, we had one lookout and the rest of us were sleeping. Charles looked out for Eliza and I. My head lolled onto his shoulder and Eliza rested on his other. I slept the whole way and only woke up once when there was turbulence.

Charles shook me awake and we got ready to go land.

"Where are we going again?" I asked. Charles looked at the tickets. The layover plane would be docking at gate 5C. We had thirty minutes until the plane departed. That would be perfect for us to get some lunch.

The plane lurched as we set down on the runway. As the plane came to a stop in Huston, TX, we grabbed our carry-on items and exited the plane as soon as possible. Discussing ideas about where the missing dragon had gone, we headed to gate 5C. Eliza and I sat on the rows of chairs while Charles got us a medium pepperoni pizza from the pizza place we saw on our way over to the gate.

I looked at Eliza and her blonde hair. It matched the sunshine and sandy feel of the beach. She looked at Charles until he was out of sight with our money.

"So, you guys have a… Thing going on?" Eliza looked at me with a surprised look as if I had read her mind.

"No- Ye- No…" I raised my eyebrows waiting for an answer. Then she turned her nose up and head to the side, ignoring my presence. "I don't think you are allowed to ask that, Silena." I giggled.

"Common, Eliza. Everyone sees it." She frowned and crossed her arms. "Fine, I see a something in him, that I don't see in other boys at my school." This story was so sweet, it was like Romeo and Juliet, but without the suicide part, and- everything else. But you could forget everything else, Eliza and my brother were meant for each other. I was sure of it.

I knew my brother and they were perfect together. My values are not based on looks, money or shallow characteristics. Charles had been talking about Eliza all year and now that they are at camp, I can see their reactions together.

"Can you keep a secret?" I nodded enthusiastically. "He makes me laugh. Charles makes me feel safe. He is my place at camp. He is almost like my brother. Charles makes me happy." Her face blushed and she pushed a loose strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"He likes you, do you know that?" She nodded and smiled. "And here he comes." Charles came with a pizza box in his hand, smiling. His eyes met Eliza's and gleamed with happiness.

"Pepperoni pizza, at your service!" He sat right in between us and opened the box, the cheesy smell wafting in the open. I ripped a piece of pizza from the box and shoved it hungrily into my mouth. We sat there for a while, finishing the whole pizza, and waiting for the stewardess to announce that we are to board.

Charles and Eliza were talking, mouth and words going a mile a minute. I was always the third wheel when they were around, but when I got them alone, I could have very interesting conversations with them each. Eliza was a very neat person. She was always talking about plants and the beach where she lived.

I reached for another piece and I heard part of their conversation.

"Yes! I would love to meet him." Charles said.

"Wait, who are we meeting?" Eliza peeped out from behind Charles's shoulder and answered me.

"My father. He has wanted to know about the boy I have been e-mailing all year." I smiled. That would be nice. I am sure that Charles would be happy to know who Eliza's father is.

"So, we are going to make a quick stop at your house?" Charles asked.

"Yes, and I haven't told him about… The quest." Charles laughed.

The stewardess called first class on the plane and Eliza went to throw away the pizza box in the trash. She came back to find us with our bags on our shoulders. We got in line and found our seats at the back of the plane (Those were the cheapest).

The flight was one and a half hour and it was already 1:00 p.m., so we never fell asleep. As soon as the plane touched, down on the other side of the country, Eliza was pointing out sites and memories. Charles took interest but I was too busy soaking in the sun as we exited the airport.

We waved down a taxi and jumped in. Eliza told the cab driver her address and we were speeding through the traffic flow. A few minutes in, Eliza was obsessed with showing us every single detail of San Diego. My favorite part was the statues by the rolling sea.

After about ten minutes of driving, we got to a stretch of sand that was like a private beach. Each house we passed was quite expensive and had a black iron gate. The taxi was moving quickly and we reached the end of the small arm of land that was jutting into the sea.

At the very end, was a house that wasn't as impressive as the others we had seen but they it was a beautiful beach house that sat grainy sand. The sea was the backyard and I could hear the waves crash against the shore. I would love to live in this place. Eliza had a beautiful home. We did too, but a sunset and beach was more pretty than woodlands and trees. But that was my opinion.

Charles pulled out some money and paid the driver. He pulled a U-turn and sped off to service another person. Eliza walked up to the gate and unlocked it, holding it open for us. I walked through and Charles pulled it shut. We walked up to the door and Eliza rapped her knuckles against the door.

"Hang on, I am coming." A muffled middle aged voice came from behind the door. Eliza sighed, and I could tell she was not looking forward to telling her father about the quest.

A short and white haired man appeared from the open door. He had his glasses on the brim of his nose, looking down at a folded newspaper with a blue pen in his hand.

"What is a six letter word for…" He looked up. "Eliza. What are you do-"

"Hey Dad."

**A/N: I am really enjoying writing this story. I just wrote a one shot and have lots of other stories that you readers might like. Let me know what you think! I love hearing criticism.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, here we go. One more chapter. Hmmm… Let's see where we are going with this. Enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful day! Don't forget to read and review, and do the same for everybody else!**

Charles POV:

"What are you doing here? Who are these people with you?" Mr. Bliss stood in the doorway, running his hand through his snow white hair, asking lots of questions, worried that Eliza was not a camp.

"How about a hug?" Eliza squeaked. He immediately came around to a smile and embraced his daughter.

"Any friend of my Eliza is a friend of mine." He made his way into my arms and hugged me tightly. I had to lean down to wrap my arms around the friendly, old man. He smiled and moved to Silena, who did the same, but didn't have to bend down as much as Eliza and I. Did I mention he is short? Demeter must be really tall. That would explain Eliza's long legs and height.

"Now, come on inside and tell me why you are not at camp, young lady." Eliza smiled and followed him into their house. Silena looked at me and mouthed "I like this guy!" I nodded and we followed Eliza and Mr. Bliss.

Their house was full of plants just like I expected. Hanging plants were tracing the hallways and potted plants were at every corner of the house. Bushes were lining walkways and flowers scented every room. Watering cans were supplied on each counter and the garage had fertilizer on every shelf.

"How about some lemonade. It is a beautiful day. Well it is all the time, isn't it." He smiled and brought out a pitcher of mouthwatering, sugary, yellow lemonade with plenty of cold ice cubes. Eliza grabbed some cups out of the kitchen. We sat on the couch and drank our drinks, making small talk. I could tell Eliza was trying to steer clear of the conversation topic of the quest.

"Where do you live? How old are you?" Questions like that were ones we were happy to answer. "Who are your Godly parents?" That was one of them and we didn't have a correct answer.

"You see sir, we are quarter-bloods. Our parents-we are direct siblings-are Percy and Annabeth Jackson." I explained. Mr. Bliss looked at me with a surprised expression spread across his face.

"You're… The Jackson's children? Demeter has told me lots about them." Eliza stiffened up at the mention of her mother. "And… You are sure you are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson's children?"

Silena gave a hearty laugh. "Last time I checked, that's what they call themselves." He laughed along with us and then turned to Eliza who was at his side. They sat on the same couch as the couch they sat on when Eliza sent me a picture in her e-mail.

"So, I think you have been avoiding my main question. Eliza, why are you not at camp?" She sighed and faced her father.

"Peleus is missing." We told him about the quest and the prophecy. Our suspicions, thoughts, ideas, and possible clues to where Peleus might be. When we were done, Mr. Bliss was not furious like our mom, but simply laid his wrinkled hand on her knee. They shared a few words in silence and we gave them privacy.

When they were done, Mr. Bliss gave Eliza the ok to find Peleus. We called a cab, and while we were waiting, Eliza dragged me upstairs to her room. Silena stayed downstairs so she could alert us when the cab came. Mr. Bliss and her were taking a walk on the beach.

"I want you to see something." We ran up the stairs and she showed me her room.

It was full of her favorite plants. Tulips mostly. All different colors. Pansies. She e-mailed me once that she grows only the finest for Peleus and brings them to camp when she comes for the summer. Everything in her room was green. Green spreadsheets, walls, chairs, dresser, lamp shades, and even the back of the door was painted green.

"I don't sleep here all the time though. Come here." She pulled me to her closet. It was lined with green shirts, khakis, sundresses, and swimsuits plus lots of extra camp shirts.

I was admiring all the green flashing around me and I turned around. Eliza was reaching for something lined on the molding of the wall. She pulled out a string that was attached to the ceiling and when I looked up, it was a door. An attic. When she pulled it down a ladder rung slid down to the ground.

"After you!" Eliza motioned to the door and I went up. As soon as I pulled myself up to the attic, I was immersed in darkness and couldn't see anything. I heard a light switch click from below and a string of Christmas lights lit up the attic. Eliza came scrambling up the ladder to sit next to me in her second room.

There was a cot in the corner of the room and the string of lights danced around every post. A small pile of stuffed animals sat in one corner and in the other a supply of ambrosia and nectar, shields, and weapons. The ceiling was painted green and the walls had darker greens strokes lining the bottom making it look like you were laying in a field of long grass. A few small windows were around the attic and one was right at the bed, so if you turned over, you could push open the swivel window to listen and see the waves crashing on the shore.

"This is awesome, Eliza!" I was staring at the room in awe.

"Thanks! I painted it myself. My Dad isn't allowed in my room so, he doesn't know about it. It's like my secret hideout, so don't tell."

I walked around the attic, picking up a few animals, weapons, and picture frames. On her night side table is three pictures. One was the same one I was e-mailed of her and her Dad. Another was one of her and her half brother.

The last one was a small shot of me and her last summer. I remember forcing Silena to take that picture of us on the last day, so we would have something to remember each other by. We each got a copy. Mine used to be held up in my locker by a magnet, but now it is pinned up on my corkboard in my room.

"Oh, gosh. Yeah… That's nothing." Her faced blushed and she snatched it away out of my hands.

"What, ashamed of my face?"

"No… It just…-"

"Hey, you too lovebirds better be ready to go, the taxi is here." Silena muffled from downstairs. That saved her in her moment of awkwardness.

"Let's go." She rushed to the stairs. Before she could go down, I grabbed her arm and made her look into my eyes.

"I have mine still. It's on my board at home." She smiled and I could see relief flood her face.

"Let's go save a dragon, Washington." And we went down the stairs and back on the original floor.

**A/N: I just HAD to have that on there. I hope you like it! Eliza's attic is like my dream room but it would be purple and have a nice comfy chair. Read and Review everything! Have an excellent day, because I had one. Haha, bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I found out that I skipped a chapter and it went from the children being in New York all the way in San Diego! I fixed it and now there is another one. Whoopsies! It's all better now. Haha! Okay, here is another chapter! I have been so busy, that I haven't been able to write anymore. But I found some time today. I am ready to write some more and get back on track.**

Silena's POV:

Eliza wished her father well and gave him a heartwarming hug.

"Be very careful out there Eliza, okay? Promise that to me now." She smiled and interlocked his wrinkled pinky finger with her nimble one. Then they hugged once more. Watching his grim face as we piled into the car was heartbreaking.

The colors of the sunset were dancing on the horizon as we sun disappeared. It was growing dark, but the zoo was still open for a couple hours or so according to the taxi driver. Eliza bribed him with a big extra tip if he got us there in under fifteen minutes.

Soon we were zipping through town and passing impressive buildings that scraped the sky. I loved looking at the cruise ships that were docked along the shore.

We were going over an overpass when Eliza who was sitting in the middle seat grabbed my hand. She twisted it so that my hand was laying palm up on her knee. She wrapped a green band around my wrist. It said 'Recycle!'

"For good luck. I give one to all of my friends." I smiled and Charles and Eliza flashed me their own bracelets. It was like we were sisters. We had grown close over the year and summer. I had her e-mail just like Charles did and traded mail constantly.

"Thanks! I love it." We laughed and giggled on our way to the zoo. Eventually the taxi pulled up by the entrance of the San Diego zoo. Charles paid for our tickets and the lady lounging at the ticket booth told us: "Hurry up kids. We close in thirty minutes."

"Thank you, we only need to see the jack-a-lopes." She gave me a funny look and Eliza and Charles laughed at me when I said that.

We continued walking through the gate and stopped to sit on a bench.

"Where are we going?" Charles asked. Eliza looked up to the sky and into her skull.

"I remember the prophecy… Elephants. Umm…" I pulled out the slip of paper that I recited the prophecy again.

"Concealed within his smirk…" Charles made a very confused look, his green eyes wandering throughout the zoo.

"Well, best guess is that we find somewhere to hide and when the zoo closes down for the day, we can sneak around and take a look." Eliza convinced us to hide in the bathrooms near the elephants.

There were people still walking around so Charles went into the men's and Eliza and I in the women's. We each grabbed a restroom stall and we stood on the seat, waiting. It had been thirty minutes of crouching on the toilet when a janitor came in sweeping the floor and wiping down the sinks. His music was cranking in his ears, and he couldn't hear a thing. The man was humming along and I heard his inconspicuous steps walk through the restroom.

I had a panic attack when I heard the first stall creak open. He was checking each stall.

I counted the number of stalls until it was mine. I spread my legs out so he couldn't see anything underneath, and pressed up against the wall behind the door. He opened the door and it creaked open. He didn't see anything, and I was glad he didn't press it further, otherwise he would have found me. I let out a sigh when the door closed.

I returned to my original position, slowly and quietly. Eliza probably understood what was happening when the janitor never found anything suspicious, and continued cleaning the bathroom. I only hoped that Charles made it out safely.

When the cleaner exited, we waited what felt like forever. A thought kept going through my mind. Did Mom and Dad go through this? I kept wondering about their adventures. Some of their stories were not detailed. I think they were personal and didn't want to relive their pain. Then Eliza whispered and disturbed the quietness that filled the room.

"Ok, I think it is safe to go now." We slowly opened the doors and crept into the open. When it was clear, Eliza led the way to go knock on the men's room. The hollow sound filled the space behind the closed door.

"Coast is clear, Washington." She knocked again. No response. "Charles?"

I walked past her and opened the door, walking into the men's restroom. The wall was lined with sinks and stalls and urinals.

"Charlie, Charlie. Charlie?" I opened up all of the stalls revealing the crummy pots, but no Charles. The last handicap stall was at the end. "Charles?" I said worriedly.

Eliza stood next to me as I creaked the handicap stall open. She gasped and I did too.

We were the only ones in the bathroom. Two women, alone, in a men's bathroom. No sign of any other beings present in the small smelly room.

"Oh Gods." Eliza said and clapped her hand to her mouth.

The only thing that was running through my mind, was _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. _Eliza was searching frantically for her best friend and melted onto the floor when she was unsuccessful. Eliza had her face buried in her hands and tears streaming down her face.

I had an empty feeling settling at the bottom of my stomach. I had already started feeling the dread of him not being at my side.

The scariest thing was the knotted thread hanging on the hook on the back of the stall door. It had a key and a single bead strung on the rope. My hand reached gingerly to the familiar one resting on my neck.

**A/N: Well, that was REALLY short, but I will be posting another chapter soon. It has been forever since I put up a chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and you had a good day. Oh, and by the way, I have been to San Diego, but unfortunately, I haven't been to the San Diego Zoo, so I don't know if there are elephants there but… I hope there are.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright. I am getting back on track by posting some more to this story. I have been busy with my other one, The Demigod Plan, so I have set this aside for a little while but have had some recent requests to pick it back up again. Here we go!**

Eliza's POV:

I sank to the musty ground watching as Silena picked up her brother's necklace, her hands shaking rapidly. I felt empty. He was gone. Who knows where he went. I wished I had said something more to him. I had really begun to lo-have feeli-

No. I would have anther chance to tell him. I would find him.

Silena turned around to face me. Her hand was clenched tight around the necklace, so tight that I swear if she had gripped any harder, blood would start seeping down her arms.

"Get up. Now." She said harshly. I did so and prepared for her to lead me, seeing as I was an emotional wreck, tears streaming down my face. "I love my brother and it would be my fault if I didn't find him. My parents are going to get their son back. My brother. Your friend." I knew she would have said boyfriend but this wasn't exactly the time to be joking around.

I nodded and we walked out the door, me following her long, black, bouncing hair.

"Ok, what was the prophecy again?" She asked. I pulled out the prophecy I had written down and read it out loud.

"A place somewhere west… Is where he likes it best…"

"Check. California. West. Where he likes it best…" We had to think. "Oh your flowers. He likes to eat your flowers. They are abundant in California, right?" I nodded, remembering the flowers at the front of the zoo.

"The captives of his claws… Are defeated by his jaws…" I read the next two lines. Silena gave me a confused look, reminding me too much of her famous father.

"What the hell? Skip it." I chuckled softly at her desperate attempt to get her brother fast.

"The elephant is at work… Concealed within his smirk…" I looked around. We were in the elephant area right? Yup, a picture of elephants next to us were explaining the amount of teeth they had. Damn, I knew what we had to do.

"His smirk… Silena come here." I ran and led her to the elephant exhibit. A set of fake teeth were on display next to more information that only adults read.

"His smirk. This must be where it is."

I looked at the display and saw two sets of teeth. One adults teeth complete with the rounded jaw. The elephants teeth sat right next to them, although much larger, as comparison.

"Where Charles went must be connected through this." Silena started rapidly inspecting every groove on the teeth. I helped her look but didn't find anything. No symbol, no key, no nothing. We searched the whole place where it had to do anything with teeth for at least thirty minutes. Nothing.

Out of frustration, I kicked the table holding the sets of teeth. I couldn't do this. Silena sat on the ground, her hands running through her hair trying to hold back tears.

My best friend was missing and I needed that guy at my side. He made everything al right. I could concentrate with him calming me down. I needed him. _Please, Gods, help me find him._

I screamed, making an echoing noise throughout the empty place. I trying to rip off the sets of familiar teeth, but they were bolted down. All of a sudden, as if a cliché, one of the teeth pulled towards me. Now it looked like the elephant had a loose tooth.

A small click sounded and we were silent. The supply closet closest to us, swung open. I grabbed my sword and Silena readied her bow.

"Wow, it's like we are James Bond or something!" Silena said, full of hope now, as she pumped a fist in the air and enthusiastically ducked her head into the door.

"Charles?" I called in the small closet. Nothing.

We searched for any clues. Pushing over stacks of books, lines of mops, piles of rags, hanging clipboards, tacked up posters. Nothing. Then something caught my eye. Behind a pile of brooms, was something glowing. I walked over curiously and pushed the brooms away. Silena came over to see what I was doing.

A small symbol of what I recognized as the labyrinth was glowing brightly. Silena tried to touch it, but I pulled her hand back.

"Only a demigod can open the Labyrinth." **(A/N: Is that how they open it? I forgot…)**

"But I'm- "You are only a quarter." She nodded and stepped back.

What really intrigued me was the fact that the labyrinth was still here. There must have been a few segment that never collapsed. This explains some of the stories I have heard from campers who were fighting monsters in their town then all of a sudden, they disappeared through the ground, and never came back.

I laid my hand on the symbol and it illuminated even brighter. Silena and I jumped as the bricks in the wall slowly formed a staircase down farther into the floor boards. I walked down into the Labyrinth.

I heard screams that sounded distinctively familiar like Charles's cries. Then we were running.

**A/N: There ya go! Another chapter. Hope you like it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Heres another chapter. Enjoy!**

Silena's POV:

I ran towards the screams from Charles. I could tell it was him.

Another screech pierced my ears and made me flinch in terror.

"Charles! I'm coming!" I screamed. I turned one corner and was presented with a chamber. A large room like structure reached up higher than I thought it would. It was musty, dusty, and dark, complete with torches that were hooked onto the walls and chains snagged in every corner.

Eliza smiled as she saw Peleus, the missing dragon. He was padding with a melancholy look in the corner. I saw some raw skin underneath his large scales. A large patch was missing and it looked raw and in pain.

There were five people in the room. Four men who had dark cloaks on that hung low over their head so I couldn't see their eyes. Almost like monks. But they spoke in Latin. They chanted short verses of something over and over again and one dumped a pot of scales, that were most likely from Peleus, into the well. The contents below glowed a bright orange.

They stood around a large pit that went deep down into the earth. It was ringed with bricks and the men had to peer down to see below.

The fifth person was a teenage boy with blonde hair. He was strong and well built but looked weak now, his shirt ripped off and laying next to him. His ankles and wrists were chained and he was hanging like a toy doll by his hands. His hair was matter with sweat and damp with smears of blood. There was a large gash that ran from his shoulder to the opposite hip. It looked fine for now but it had the potential to get worse. There was a small cut on his forehead also.

He lifted his eyes to our footsteps that echoed in the room and I looked into the sea green eyes of my brother. I clapped my

"Charles!" Eliza gasped. One monk alerted, turned to her voice and unsheathed a red knife, most likely the one that hurt Charles. Three of them advanced while leaving another one to chant more lines.

"Do we run now?" I asked with dancing feet.

"No." Eliza said and planted her feet. I drew my bow and Eliza unsheathed her sword. "Don't kill them… They may be human." I nodded and watched them approach.

"NOW" I shot one at the base of his feet and he jumped. Eliza jabbed between the arm and body, ripping the cloak's cloth and shoved the sword against the other's throat. Then both jumped with a truly human cry and ran the opposite direction, making a large ark around us. We watched them flee and ran towards Charles.

"Go get that guy." I said and she ran to go put the blunt line of her sword up against his throat, threatening to slit his throat. I watched him put his hands up and stop chanting. From my pack, I uncovered a spare knife and started to put my strength into breaking his chains.

I watched him lift his head slowly to meet my eyes.

"Hey, we are going to get out of here." Cupping his chin, his face was raised and I could see the bags underneath his eyes. They were slight before but the stomach injury had taken his energy. Charles nodded and the usual spark behind his happy eyes, had diminished as he dropped his head, going limp again.

I groaned and was able to pull him out of his restraints. He slopped onto the floor and his head lolled to the side, unconscious.

"Shit." I said. Eliza had the man handled and I think she could hold it for a while. So I decided to get Charles as close to the door as possible so I could help her deal with the other monk. "Charles. Wake up. Open your eyes. We need to get out of here. Charles!" I shook him a little bit.

He opened his eyes with a little slit on each. I smiled, trying to be bright and I wrapped my hands under his arms, pulling him up.

He helped me heave himself up and we were now hobbling towards the way we came. Hopefully the labyrinth was not functioning because the creator was dead, so it shouldn't be shifting and moving.

All his weight was either all on one of his feet or it was all on my shoulder. I was struggling to get him moving but we eventually made it to the threshold. Charles collapsed to the floor and slumped on his side. The gash started to bleed again and he grabbed his stomach with pain.

"Hold on, Charles. We will be on the road soon." I said, my hands fluttering around his gut. My body sat next to him and held his hand tightly.

Eliza was walking over with the monk pressed up against her, the sword still gripped at his throat. She grinned with pleasure, holding her victim as if it were a freshly caught fish. Peleus walked behind her, nuzzling her backside.

"Look at this!" She said as she shoved him to the floor next to the wall. He still had his hands up as she pointed the sword at him. His hood had fallen off and showed curly brown hair with a pimpled face. He was a few years older than Charles. "Bet he isn't a monster." Eliza said as she jabbed her sword in his face. The celestial bronze went straight through his face. Scared the shit out of the kid, but proved to us that he was harmless. He was just a teenager who felt like raising some demon in the Greek world.

"Please, don't kill me!" He cried. "I'm only trying to…"

"What? Why are you chanting?" I asked harshly. I gripped my hands around his neck, threatening to crush it. He looked into my eyes with fear but that horrifying look grew as his eyes became unfocused on me, and targeted something behind me.

I turned. The kid wriggled from my grasp and ran out the door.

Charles's grip loosened as his slipped back into unconsciousness, his wound bleeding now.

Then I focused on what was in the pit. A deep rumble sounded and shook the floor. Some of the dust fell from the ceiling and I sneezed. A massive claw with the longest, sharpest nails burst the wall of bricks into dust. A pair of green, beady eyes peered out from the pit and then the head reared back, letting loose the loudest roar I have ever heard. I covered my ears quickly and saw Eliza do the same out of the corner of my eye.

The dragon from the bit stood up and scraped the ceiling. Then he spotted us.

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, the people who read my story. Remember, you need to read my other story, Camp Half Blood-the second generation first.**

**Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here is another chapter. I think it's going to be short. I felt like it was best in Charles's POV, who is going in and out of reality.**

Charles's POV: The pain was almost unbearable.

At first, the monk people tore off my shirt, and made a long slice across my gut. They took that blood and seeped some into the pit. After adding my blood, they picked about twenty scales from Peleus and added that ingredient to the subject brewing in the pit.

I screamed at the firing pain ripping a line across my body. Eliza went to go take care of the kids in the cloaks while my sister came to get me.

"Charles. It's going to be okay." I nodded and then found myself on the floor. She was coaxing me up. I stumbled up and she helped me across the chamber, to the wall. I slumped down and then felt another pain. My lip trembled as I doubled over in pain on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Eliza said as she brought the kid over, sword to his throat.

"My… I'm bleeding again." I coughed out, putting my hand on my abdomen. When I pulled it away, my fingers were coated in crimson, red, blood.

"Shit." Eliza murmured and she ripped some cloth from the bottom of her shirt, and wrapped it around tightly, tying a knot. "Keep pressure on that" She said, oblivious top the mass amounts of blood getting on her arms.

"Where's Silena?" I asked her, quietly with difficulty. Then I heard some deep rumbling noises. "What's that. Noise?"

"It's something we have to take care of." Eliza shoved something into my hand and kissed me on the forehead. "Be careful. I will be back soon. Don't die on me, now!" Then she ran towards the loud noise.

I wished I could be able to sit there and fantasize about that last kiss but the loud grumblings jarred me back to reality-which was really difficult. I was going in and out. The loss of blood was getting to me and I was really not feeling to well.

Whatever Eliza had put in my hand was long and metal. I looked and saw my camp necklace. The key. I unlocked it with my hand and it grew into my usual sword. My strength had lost me so I merely laid the sword on my leg, the point sticking out and I turned my attention to the fight, Silena, and Eliza.

Eliza and Silena were fighting Peleus… Wait… No… Peleus was right next to me. The dragon they were fighting was bigger than all of us put together, including Peleus. It almost reached the ceiling with it's massive neck, head, and body. It had pitch black scales, and deep, evil red eyes that targeted both my sister and Eliza.

Silena took cover behind an overturned table, which I had no idea why that was there, and continued to shoot arrows across the room, at weakness spots in the dragon's armor. They were beginning to be planted in conjunctions in his hide.

Meanwhile, Eliza was trying to made as many cuts on the monster as she could to take him down. Slice, cut, hack. That what she was doing. Captivating the dragon's attention while Silena continued to sprout arrows on the dragon.

This went on for many minutes. I felt guilty, laying there helpless, but I was bleeding out profusely. It started stinging, my wound.

The dragon reared back his head, and roared loudly. This gave the opportunity for Silena to imbed a bunch of arrows in his soft tongue. Which that only made him screech louder.

"Damnit!" I heard Eliza scream. I looked in her direction. The dragon's foot had gotten really close to squishing her.

Silena ran from her hiding place and ran towards the dragon. Swinging her bow onto her shoulder, she climbed up his torso and made it up to his head. I watched her launch three arrows into the skull of the dragon then I blacked out.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

"Charles. Charles, sweetie, wake up." I heard my mother calling. My eyes opened and a fuzzy picture of my parents and Bianca appeared. I groaned. I was still sitting where Silena had left me.

"Don't give up on us now, son. Silena still needs your help." Dad said while putting a hand on mom's shoulder.

"How? I'm useless, just sitting here."

"You will find a way. You always do." Said Mom, hopefully. She was right. I always find a solution to problems. I was always good at problem solving.

Then the image faded. I wanted to be in their company so much. I just wanted to be little again and crawl into Mom's lap, her golden hair blending in with mine.

"MOM!"

"You'll be fine, Charles. Fight!" Dad said and then Bianca said something like, 'Good luck! Bring me back another Pony man!'

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I don't know how long I was out but when I opened my eyes, I looked around. Eliza was sprawled out on the ground, pulling herself back up. The tail had swept her off her feet. Silena was thrown off of the dragon and had landed on her back, rapidly shooting arrows from the ground. If we didn't get this thing dusted, it would grow and terrorize the city above us.

Peleus was still next to me, sulking and watching the battle. I cocked my head in disbelief as I looked at him.

"What are you doing, you big brut? Get out there!" That was my problem solving for the day I guess. The dragon looked at me curious and when I widened my eyes, he got the message and went to go help.

As I watched Peleus go up an bite the bigger version of him, I wondered if there was anything else I could do. I could go fight… No I was to battered. I didn't' want to injure my self anymore, but I really wanted to go out there. I couldn't stay here and watch them die.

Silena's pack caught my eye and was right next to me. I reached over for it but was hit with a wave of pain. I shut my eyes and let out a raspy breath as my wound on my chest shot pain throughout my body. I pulled through and grabbed her backpack. Slowly, I rummaged throughout the bag until I found what I wanted.

Nectar and ambrosia. Why didn't I think of that before? I put a small piece in my mouth and drizzled some nectar over my bare wound. I picked up my sword and stood up, unsteady. I felt like I was going to pass out, but then, I felt like I had a fever. Maybe a little too much, but the effects were starting to take place.

I could feel everything tighten as adrenaline and the godly substances rushed through my body. My muscles felt like they were going to pop and for a second, the pain left my body and I was able to get up. With the remaining energy I had left, I ran underneath the dragon's legs, swinging the sword above my head, cutting large gashes in the legs. Then as I came to the back side, I stabbed downwards into the tail, piercing it to the ground.

I stumbled and almost fell down. I could feel the pain now. Great… My hand found safety on the tail. The dragon turned around to look at me which gave just enough time for Silena to shoot arrows into his open mouth and Eliza to climb up his body. She then preceded to hack at his neck.

It left quite a dent and with the last of my strength, I ripped y sword from his tail and scrambled onto his back. Once I was satisfied with where I was, I stabbed downwards. My blade was impaled in his amour. Silena shot one more set of combined arrows and Eliza stabbed his head once more, and then I was falling.

**A/N: Wow I couldn't STOP! Hope you like it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yippee! I am ready to write.**

Silena's POV:

It was over. The dragon has been killed. Just like every monster, it turned to dust. I stood from where I was and watched as Eliza fell from her spot on the head. She had scrambled down in time to do a forward roll onto the ground. She was unhurt except for a few scratches and a tear in her jeans. Charles had not been so lucky.

He was on the back of the dragon when it turned to dust. He had used most of his energy and I watched him fall unconscious as he hit the ground and laid in a heap.

"Charles!" I screamed. Eliza and I both ran towards his crumpled pile of limbs. She reached him first and turned him over. The gash across his middle had opened and was bleeding down his stomach. I heard him groan.

"Go get the rest of the ambrosia. NOW" I ordered Eliza. She ran to get my pack and I held onto his hand. "It's going to be okay. Stay with me Charles."

Then I whistled loudly and Peleus pounced over, happily. At the sight of my brother I could hear him whimper and then got excited all over again when Eliza came over with my pack.

As much as I could, I hoisted Charles up and poured some nectar down his throat. As if I thought it magically make more, I shook the bottle when it ran out.

"No more?" I asked Eliza. She dug through the pack and shook her head. I saw one glistening tear run down her cheek. Obviously in this situation, I'm going to have to be the strong one. Great… I watched the light bulb turn on at the thought of something.

"I have more at my home. We can ride Peleus to my house, get Charles ready for the flight home, and then as soon as he is ready, go back to camp."

"Good idea." I beckoned Peleus forwards to me. He dipped his head and Eliza and I tried our best to get Charles's blood stained body onto the dragon's back.

When he was positioned, I got on back to support my brother and let Eliza steer.

"Up, up and away, Peleus." She said into his ear. The dragon launched off and I had to hold tight to make sure I didn't fall off.

"Wait, the roof!" I screamed. Eliza and her trusty pet had a trick up their sleeve. When we were approaching crashing point, I closed my eyes. When I opened them, we were no longer in the labyrinth. Peleus had blown a column of fire through the ceiling. How, I don't know but I was thankful.

We arched higher and higher into the altitude. We kept flying high enough so that mortals didn't see us, but low enough for Eliza to spot her beach house.

Only going a few minutes up the air, she ordered something and then we plummeted fast. I had to swallow a scream that really wanted to be released but I had to hold onto Charles who was still unconscious.

Our ride spiraled down towards the ground and landed with a light thud in the beach behind Eliza's house.

Eliza slipped off and helped me lower Charles to the ground. He slumped, said something about cupcakes, and then lolled his head backwards onto Eliza's chest. Peleus went to go check out the ebbing tide while with one arm over each shoulder, Eliza and I made our way to the backyard.

Mr. Bliss opened the door and looked at us. His eyes grew wide watching us stumble over to the house.

"Dad. In my wardrobe, there is a container of nectar and a Ziploc bag of ambrosia. Please get them quickly." He nodded and hobbled up the stairs. Both of our legs gave out and we fell to the sandy floor. Charles's body lay face down and was motionless.

Eliza helped me turn him over and he lay still.

"Charles?" I hadn't checked on him in a long time. I found a weak pulse but his breath was getting shallower. He coughed a little and laid still again.

"Eliza." I looked up and a package of ambrosia and nectar was sent sailing through the air. Mr. Bliss hobbled down the stairs to help as soon as he was done throwing us the godly food.

I poured some more nectar down his throat and gave it to Eliza to dress his wounds. Mr. Bliss helped her wrap dressings on his middle while I coaxed him awake. He was going to be okay. He _had _to be.

Face palm! I had an idea.

"Eliza. Can you carry him to the water? I think that will help and he is coming to." Charles was stirring a little.

"Sure." Eliza said as her and her father wrapped his hands around Charles to pick him up.

"I'm going to go um. IM my parents." She nodded and supported my brother's head. I grabbed my pack and ran inside. Going through the house, the bathroom was only down the hall. I turned the facet on and opened the nearest rainbow. Luckily, the spray of water had made a nice rainbow.

"Oh Goddess. Accept my offering." I threw the coin held above my head, into the water. "Show me Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson." I asked and the water shifted to the sight of my parents sitting on the couch with Bianca curled in my mother's lap. Then the looked up wondering why I was calling.

**A/N: Here we go! Another chapter. Enjoy! Sorry it's so short. I had a really long chapter so I split it in two. Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok, here we go. How many people read this story? I don't even know…**

**Silena's POV:**

"**Mom. Dad." I said, hearing my voice waver.**

"**Silena! Is everything alright?" Mom asked with a smile played on her face. I didn't know what to say. My hand clapped over my mouth, as I sunk to the tiled floor.**

"**Bianca. Go to your room. I will be there in a second." Dad said, shooing her off. I knew she wouldn't go to her room. She would stay out in the hallway just like Charles or I would. Once she was 'out of the room', their faces turned grim.**

"**Silena, darling. What has happened?" Dad asked.**

"**It's Charles." I chocked out. I saw Mom grab Dad's hand and held on tightly waiting for what happened. When I couldn't speak, they stood up and walked a little closer. Then they crouched down as close as they could get to me.**

"**Silena. What's wrong with your brother?" I made a finger gesture across my middle where Charles was slashed.**

"**There is so much blood." I told them. "He was k-kidnapped by some monks that… That tried to. He's here and okay for the moment. We are going to fly Peleus back to c-camp." I told that short story before I broke into uncontrollable sobs.**

**When I was done crying, I looked up to see Mom releasing tears freely, Dad crying too. Mom buried her face into his shirt and grabbed on for dear life.**

"**Silena. Be careful. Bring your-" My Dad had to turn his head to regain his composure. "Bring Charles back. Alive." I nodded and wiped my eyes.**

"**Bye Daddy." He smiled which filled me with hope, being able to be the optimistic person in the room.**

**I disconnected the message and took a few deep breaths. Exhaling, my back shuddered as I do when I cry a lot.**

"**Ok." I told myself, running my hands through my black hair.**

**I ran outside where Charles was and saw Mr. Bliss and Eliza holding him up, running his feet in the rolling waves. He was awake, but in major pain.**

"**Gods, this hurts." He said, but I saw the strength the water gave him in his glowing eyes. I was just glad he was awake.**

"**Well, Washington, your pulse and breathing are being regulated." Eliza commented after shifting her weight underneath him.**

"**Charles!" I said and ran to him. I didn't' dare touch him in fear of hurting him more.**

"**Silena!" He reached out for me but was stopped as he stretched his cut.**

"**We need to get going." Eliza said, searching our faces.**

"**Yes. Mr. Bliss, can you help us get Charles on Peleus safely?" I asked as I took his place from under Charles's weight.**

"**Of course." He said as I whistled the happy dragon over to us.**

**We were able to lift Charles onto Peleus with only four desperate trilling screams of pain and a few times where he doubled over in pain.**

**I climbed on behind Charles and his shoulders slumped as his energy left him, probably knocking him unconscious again.**

**His head rolled onto my chest and I held him in place as Eliza said goodbye to her father.**

**I looked in her direction and saw him give a close hug to his daughter, gripping the back of her head close, and didn't want to let go. When she was let loose, she climbed on and launched the impatient dragon into the air. She looked down to see her father waving at her from below.**

**I held onto Charles's body as we soared across the country. That dragon flies fast, because we reached camp within the hour of dodging planes and clouds.**

"**Camp is in sight!" Eliza hollered from the front of the dragon's seat.**

**I steadied Charles's body and when I looked down from the sky, medics were getting ready. Chiron was in the crowd and at the front, were my parents. I saw Bianca being held by an Aphrodite child behind the crowd.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is the last chapter! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and enjoys my work. And go on reading! Oh and last chapter, I have absolutely **_**NO **_**idea why the whole story is bold. I looked into it and yeah… Anyways enjoy.**

Eliza's POV:

The dragon touched down on the ground and I slipped of Peleus's back. The medics rushed forwards and the legendary Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson came towards their son. Percy reached up to his daughter as Annabeth's hands fluttered over her son who was being taken up to Big house, on a stretcher. I watched Charles be taken away sadly. He was discolored, a bit pale, and his wounds were open, now bleeding quickly.

Percy cradled Silena's head to his chest and looked around frantically. Silena had started bawling and clutched fistfuls of her fathers shirt.

"Eliza." I walked over to him, not noticing the tears streaming down my cheeks until I hiccupped. I wiped them away and approached Percy and Silena.

"Yes s-sir?" I asked.

"Tell me what happened." Percy demanded, stroking Silena's hair. The legendary heroes eyes were just like everyone says. As green as the sea, almost like Charles's but had a larger spark of passion in them. You can also see the hurt in his eyes, like they have seen this situation before.

"Silena and I went to go get him from the bathroom we were hiding in and-" He coaxed me for the rest of the story. "And he wasn't there. There was an elephant tooth that opened a part of the labyrinth… A-and he was in this chamber with a few monks and… Oh Gods there was so much blood!" I broke down into tears. Percy gave me an empathetic look and put his hand on my shoulder. I had to finish the story for him. For Charles.

"They were stirring a concoction of some sort and needed human blood and dragon scales. Charles-he was the victim and then he used the last of his energy from th-the nectar and ambrosia to slay the big monster and… Is he going to be alright?" I asked, desperate for an answer.

"I-I don't know." Percy stumbled. Grabbing Silena's hand and my shoulder, he led us to the big house. Annabeth burst out of the door before I could say anything more. Percy let go of us and ran to his love.

"Annabeth, is he-?" She broke down in his arms on the porch steps and soaked his shirt. Usually that isn't a good sign.

I fell to my knees. I could loose him. He was my best friend. I… I _loved_ him. He could make me laugh, smile, cry and made me feel like I could rule the world with him at my side. There was no way I was going to believe an over bearing mother, I had to see for myself.

Silena and I ran forwards, but in different directions. Silena into her shaking mother's arms, and I in the big house, my hand clapped over my mouth.

A few medics stood outside the door that I assumed was Charles room.

"Is Charles g-gon-" I asked James, who was stroking his chin, his girlfriend Emily looking in the room by the small window planted in the door.

"No, he is fine." Emily came and hugged me. Relief washed over me and I ran to the small window.

Charles was laying on the bed, a thick blood stained bandage wrapped around his middle. A his face and arms were cleaned of blood and he looked peaceful, despite the slight twitches he had when moving an inch. He slept quietly, his chest rising and falling better than in the Labyrinth. It killed me to see him in that condition.

Someone opened the front door and I saw Percy bring a sobbing Annabeth to the couch in the front room and Silena held his hand as they made their way to me.

"My boy. My son." Percy muttered and opened the door. Silena went in and I left the family to have a moment. When Annabeth regained herself, she walked down the hall, took a big breath, and went in. She came out moments later.

"Eliza, can you find Bianca?" she asked, rubbing her red nose, and puffy eyes. I said yes, and she shut the door.

I ran my hands through my hair and walked out the door. The Aphrodite child was sitting on the porch with Bianca, playing Pick up sticks.

"Bianca, come here sweetheart." She popped up and grabbed my hands. I told the Aphrodite child thanks and led her to her older brother's room.

"See ya later, Eliza!" She said in her cute voice as she ran into the room.

I waited for the remaining time outside, slumping on the bench. A squeal came from the room and I ran up to the window. I saw Annabeth and Percy brushing Charles hair, with giant smiles. Charles's green eyes scanned the room and I smiled that he was awake.

His eyes connected with me and he grinned. I waved a hand at him but then his attention was taken by Annabeth, who was halfway between celebrating and beginning a rant about rashness or something of that sort.

I waited about fifteen minutes for a chance to see Charles.

The family filed out of the room, giving me smiles, Bianca's the biggest of all of them, skipping along beside Annabeth's hip.

"Charles has been asking for you since he woke." Silena said, giving me seducing eyebrows.

"Thank you." I ran inside and closed the door.

"Eliza." Charles croaked.

"Charles." I ran to his bedside and took his hand. "How do you feel?"

"Like a picture." He tried in a British accent.

"You suck, Washington." I laughed.

"Wait, what?" He asked. I smoothed the hair on his head.

"Well, first off, that English accent is the worst I have heard in my life, and second for scaring me dead." I told him.

"Eliza, they jumped me. I'm sorry. I didn't have time to-" I cut him off. Leading with mouth, I kissed him. Right on the lips. Honestly, it was my first, and I was glad to share it with him.

"I'm just glad you are here. Alive." I pulled back and saw him blush from head to toe.

"Eliza, that was…" I smiled, happy that I did that. "What does that make us now?" he asked, still dazed.

"I don't know. I don't know, Washington."

**A/N: THE END. Liked it? Review! And read up on my other stories. Thanks so much for being awesome and taking the time to review, and read. I hope you enjoyed it and like my writing style. Have a wonderful day and don't forget to enjoy every minute of your life!**


End file.
